


Heart of an Angel

by Angelchexmex, Salllzy



Series: Donquixote-Potter Family [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Baking, Canon Typical Violence, Cooking, Domestic, Fighting, Guns, Harry Being Adorable, Life Threatening Disease, M/M, Magic, Marines, Sex, Sibling Tension, Sick Child, ciolence, devious law, injured Rosinante, jealous rosinante, little cute Law, young Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelchexmex/pseuds/Angelchexmex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salllzy/pseuds/Salllzy
Summary: Rosinante is sure he's dying, and as long as Law escapes alive, he's willing to accept it. That changes when a mysterious stranger finds him on deaths door and decides its not yet his time.Harry just can't let someone die in front of him, especially not someone with a kid. He never expected them to become his family.Law just wants everyone to be happy and healthy, himself included.





	Heart of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- Don't own One Piece or Harry Potter, nor is any money made off this story.
> 
> Note- this is AU, also will contain slash. Here is the third part of unusual pairings, we hope that you enjoy it. Also we don't own the lyrics that pop up in the story. Feel free to drop by the comment section and tell us what you think.
> 
> Timeline- Harry is 17 when the war finishes, at 17 he gets his inheritance. 18 he has been searching for what he is, 19 he finds a clan. 24 he is arrested and is thrown into the veil.

As the first bullet him him, he knew that there was very little chance of him surviving this. As the second hit him, he knew that there was no chance of him surviving this and he was going to die. As the rest of the bullets hit him, one after another, after another, he knew that there was no chance of survival, that the person who had done this wanted him gone. The worst part wasn’t the bullets though, numerous as they were, but who his killer was. Because his killer, the man who shot him over and over again, was his own brother.

His own brother had done this to him, his own blood brother had pulled the trigger of the gun, and, just like when Doflamingo had killed their father, Rosinante had been prepared for the first shot to hit him, because he knew that Doflamingo would shoot him. Deep down Rosinante knew that his brother wouldn't stop at one and he was right, but for all that Rosinante had almost given up when the bullets tore through him, he knew he had to stay alive.

Law needed him. Law who loved him and looked up to him and needed him to survive this. Pain racked Rosinante’s body and he was struggling now to keep his eyes open. It hurt and for all that Rosinante had been shot before it had never hurt like this. Doflamingo had wanted him to suffer before he died and Rosinante wondered where it had all gone wrong.

Somewhere deep down inside of him he still loved his brother; Doflamingo had looked out after him, had taken care of him. Rosinante hadn't wanted this to happen, not like this, because for all that Rosinante had joined the Marines and was working to take his brother down, he loved his brother just like he loved his adoptive father, Sengoku. Then there was little Law, his son, the same son he would never get to see grow up. None of this was supposed to have happened, and for all that it was very obviously happening, Rosinante still found himself denying the reality of it all. He couldn’t leave behind his precious people, his family, not like this. It was never meant to end like this.

Rosinante struggled to breath, the age old expression about being caught between a rock and a hard place was true. His father would mourn him, he knew that, and Law would mourn him as well. But Doflamingo? Rosinante honestly couldn’t say, and that hurt more than he could ever admit, if he had even had the time to admit it before he died. Did his brother still love him? Rosinante didn’t know, he just didn’t, and that made everything so much worse because he stilled loved Doflamingo.

Breathing was becoming even more painful, but Rosinante wasn't going to give up just yet, he couldn't. He had one last mission to complete and until it was over, he would fight to stay alive because he wasn't going to let his brother get his hands on Law no matter what it took. He had to stay alive, he had to buy Law enough time to get away, he had to at least succeed in this one last thing. He looked up at the sky, losing himself in its beauty even as the beauty of the snow below him was ruined by the red of his blood. Rosinante knew that the snow was stained red, that the mark of his blood was spreading ever wider, but he ignored it as best he could. When the first snowflake fell, he didn't register the cold feeling of it. He wouldn’t have even noticed it was snowing if he hadn’t seen the flakes drifting past his eyes. Why couldn't he feel it? That was a bad sign wasn’t it?

“Law,” he murmured quietly, lacking the strength for anything else but desperate to remind himself of why he was still hanging on. He tried to turn his head but failed, he was so weak now and getting even weaker. He had never been this weak before, this vulnerable and helpless, and he hated it. It was horrible, he couldn't move, he couldn’t think properly, he couldn't even tell Law goodbye. 

Rosinante knew that he would never have been able to pull the trigger on his brother, he didn't even know why he had pulled his gun on Doflamingo. No that wasn't true, he was protecting Law. Or he had tried to at least.

The sound of cannon fire drew Rosinante’s attention, signaling the arrival of the Marines. It had taken them long enough. By this point, Rosinante knew that it would be too late to save him, but they could still save Law and that gave him some hope. Rosinante knew that they wouldn't leave a child in pain, that they would help him. Rosinante clung to that small piece of hope, the hope that Law would make it out alive.

Another sound, so quiet that Rosinante almost missed it completely, pulled him from his thoughts. There was someone walking towards him, and Rosinante opened his mouth to try to warn them off. It wasn't safe here, not with the Marines and his brother’s pirate crew fighting. 

“Oh, you poor man, you are in a right state,” the person said, right next to him although Rosinante couldn’t find the strength to turn his head to see who it was.

“No, no, don't move, I’ll help you,” the voice promised, soothing and calm and the only thing it succeeded in doing was riling Rosinante up even further.

Rosinante did his best to struggle, to move or speak or do something. They couldn't be here. Not with his brother so close and he had to warn them. Doflamingo would kill them, and Rosinante wasn't going to allow his brother to kill another innocent person. Too many people had died already because of Doflamingo and Rosinante wouldn’t be able to stand it if this stranger was added to that very large number.

“What is a child doing out here?” 

Rosinante wanted to scream. No, no, not Law, he had to warn Law. How had this stranger found Law? The only reason Rosinante was hanging on was to protect him. Had he failed already? A hand pressed down on Rosinante’s chest soothing his building panic, and for the first time since he had been shot he felt warm. It was beautiful and comforting, it was as if he were lying under the gentle rays of the sun.

“Shh, don't move you’ve lost a lot of blood,” the voice soothed gently although Rosinante did his best not to relax until he heard the voice continue, “Don't worry, I will protect the child as well. He must be important to you, you were willing to risk your life for him.”

“Oh,” the voice paused as if they were trying to figure something out, it was quiet for a moment then the voice continued on in obvious shock, “He’s your son. You were willing to die for your son.” The voice gentled, soft and understanding and even warmer than it had been before.

The hand was firm on his chest, it felt so warm. Rosinante knew that he shouldn't blindly trust this stranger, but he didn't have much of a choice. All he wanted was for Law to survive this, and now, with the stranger obviously knowing about him, Rosinante had to trust Law's life to this stranger. For some reason, Rosinante did find himself trusting this kind voiced stranger and if he was to die, at least he knew that someone was willing to look out for Law.

Rosinante wished that he could see, but everything was black and had been for a while. He wanted to know more about this person who had found him in the snow and would be caring for his Law. But he couldn't figure out anything about them. He couldn't tell if this stranger was male or female or if they had an accent from anywhere he knew of.

“Sleep.” Snow crunched beneath someone as the voice ordered Rosinante to do the one thing he'd been fighting against this whole time.

He couldn't! Rosinante struggled, he wasn't going to fall asleep, he refused to fall asleep. He had to stay awake for Law’s sake, but his eyes began closing of their own accord and he couldn't stop them despite his panic and fear and determination.

The last thing that Rosinante felt was warm hands and the last thing he saw was darkness and the last thing that Rosinante smelt was not the coppery tang of his blood, but the sweet scent of lilies.

The unknown person who had spoken to Rosinante finally pulled his hand away from the injured man’s chest and stood. They’re green eyes glowed in the faint light of the moon and their long, black hair whipped about in the the howling wind, alternating between hiding and revealing their kind heart-shaped face and giving them an almost ethereal look. Their lips pulled into a smile, soft but almost dangerous because of how closely the red of their lips matched the blood staining the snow and their skin matched the snow itself.

Almost too quiet to be heard over the howling wind, the person mused to themselves: “Life has a way of repeating itself, except this time a father was willing to die for his son.” 

Harry James Potter had seen and done a lot of things: he had fought a basilisk, went back in time, ran an illegal defence club, participated in a deadly tournament against his will, saved a mythical stone, and fought in a war. While his list of achievements, they could even be called that, wasn't in particular order, it still emphasised his point rather well. 

He was sick of it all, of doing and fighting and never having a choice. All he had wanted was some peace, after everything that he had been through Harry had just wanted a few calm and relaxing years. No drama, no fighting, nothing. He figured he was allowed to have that much after everything he'd gone through.

He didn't even understand how any of it had begun.

It had started out fairly simple, a comment here, an unwanted press conference, a few stalkers here and there. It eventually all began to build up, and through it all Harry had bitten his tongue and until he'd nearly bitten it off. Harry still hadn't said anything when the stalkers multiplied and personal space and privacy no longer appeared to mean anything. Eventually, it had worn down his patience. Despite how much control Harry had gained over his temper of the years, it was still there, simmering and waiting to be unleashed. However, he had learned to keep his temper in check, and he had learned that lesson the hard way.

Eventually it had become too much and Harry had grabbed the first international portkey he could and left England. He hadn't planned on staying away forever, he had just wanted some time to himself to relax and to gather his thoughts. Harry had wanted to figure out what he was going to do, he had had enough of fighting and wanted nothing to do with becoming an auror. He wanted to do something else, something new and exciting and just for him. He also wasn't going to back down anymore, not on this. Everyone had always made his choices for him and it was beyond irritating, he wasn't a child anymore and he could make his own choices.

Harry had never been a child, not really. The moment he had been left on his aunt's doorstep any chance he'd had at a childhood had been stripped from him. For a long time he hadn't understood why, but now Harry knew about the blood wards. He also knew that because of what happened in the triwizard tournament, what with the cup and magical contract declaring him a adult in the eyes of the ministry, they were null and void, and yet he still had to go back to the Dursley’s household every summer.

That had been when he had started to doubt Dumbledore, when his faith in the old man had been shaken and when he’d begun to grow suspicious. Because, to Harry, it felt as if Dumbledore didn't care about him: it was as if the old man was just using him. 

Then he had found out that he was being raised like a lamb for the slaughter, quite literally. The knowledge had come as a slight shock, but perhaps not as shocking as it would have been before the triwizard tournament and it hadn't hurt as much as Harry thought it would have. Harry wondered if his mild reaction might have been because he didn't trust Dumbledore as much as he used to or if it might have been because of the fact that Harry knew that there was something suspicious about all of the danger he had faced during his school years. When Harry had looked back at his memories, he had begun noticing things that simply hadn't added up.

He’d realized that there was no logical or reasonable explanation for how three eleven year olds had been able to get through all of the traps protecting the Philosopher's Stone. Unless, of course, the traps were meant for them or were not actually meant to keep anyone away from the stone, which meant that Dumbledore had planned all of it. Then in second year, Dumbledore should have known that the creature lurking in the school was a basilisk. Slytherin's symbol was a snake, how was that not a clue? Naturally Slytherin had been cunning when he hidden the chamber entrance, hiding it in the girl's bathroom was a very clever move, but that didn't change the fact that Dumbledore must have had an suspicion of what it was, because all of the signs had been there. Not to mention Hermione, who was of course brilliant but still only a child, had been able to figure it out in only a few months. Dumbledore had been in the school for decades and had far more experience. There was no logical way he didn’t have at least suspicions of some kind.

It had taken Harry some time to go through all of his memories and really look at them, not just thinking of them but really taking the time to study what he remembered and what other people had done. He hadn't liked what he had found by looking at them and yet after all was said and done, he couldn’t deny that there were still some things Dumbledore had done that were good and that there had been a few memories of Dumbledore that were still fond despite what Harry now realizes Dumbledore had done. He had once loved him like a grandfather, but that was then and this was now and despite knowing he would always be fond of Dumbledore, Harry could no longer say that he loved the crazy old wizard. 

The longer he thought about the past, the more Harry had begun thinking about the future as well. Eventually had had sat down and really started to think about what he wanted out of the future and what he was really interested in. After he had sat down and thought about what he had wanted to do Harry had finally decided that he wanted to become a healer. He hadn’t been sure where he wanted to work exactly, but being a healer had simply felt so right that Harry had thrown himself into it without any reservations.

And then Harry had gained a very unique and rare inheritance, and everything that he had been working for and hoping for and wishing for disappeared because of a little bit of blood he shared with someone hundreds of years dead.

To say that Harry had freaked out was an understatement. He’s spent three days just panicking because no one wanted a creature as their healer and there was no way he could hide what he was. Despite his appearance not changing drastically, he did have an ethereal appearance now and most wizards could feel the difference in his magic even if they didn’t know exactly what he was.

After his initial freak out of major proportions, and the few weeks he had spent too depressed to do anything at all, Harry had then set to work finding out what he was which was harder than he had thought it would be. He didn’t have any extremely obvious new powers or body modifications, and Harry couldn’t even believe how grateful he was that he didn’t now have a tail or something, and thus he didn’t have any easy way to narrow down what he was.

But finally, after a full year of searching, Harry finally had his answers. He knew exactly what he was: a Zeila

Name/race- Zeila 

Appearance- Normally has overly bright eyes and very pale skin, often underestimated due to their small stature. Most Zeila have a thin body, due to their inability to develop muscle properly.

Personality/information- They are natural healers and can often be seen in the company of magical creatures, their ability to heal means that they have unbiased thoughts when it comes to other magical creatures. Due to their unbiased thoughts, actions and concerning magical creatures, Zeila are normally protected with a overzealous clan, coven or pack. Magical creatures are, not afraid to kill anyone that dares to harm the natural healers of the magical world. They have calm temperaments and are willing to help people in need, however should you successfully manage to piss one off?

Run and make sure you have a will written.

Waring harming a Zeila, is a death sentence. Doing so can lead to decapitation, disembowelment, torture and a varied list of things.

Traits/abilities- Natural healers, healing abilities, males can carry children just like any female can. Children will often inherit their parents looks depending on the pregnancy. The same as any other pregnancy, however if the other parent's genetic code isn't strong enough, then the child will receive no traits from the other parent.

Able to carry children- Yes  
Gestation period/pregnancy- After an initial heat cycle which prepares the body for the womb to grow, growth of the womb can take upto a year. During the growth period, a different diet is needed, more Iron and Protein is required during the growth of the womb. An average pregnancy can take 9-11 months.

While it had been informative, it hadn't helped him get his new instincts or powers under control. It had been fine the first few weeks, but then Harry was stopping to heal every cut, bump, graze and bruise. It got so bad that he didn't leave the house for two weeks solid, which had almost drove him mad.

However he was not willing to give up, Harry had then spent another two years looking for someone who could help him. Japan, Australia, New Zealand, Greece, it didn't matter, Harry went to every country chasing down information, people and leads. Eventually he had finally found a small clan of them in the middle of the Amazon rainforest, they had been happy to help him.

After six long years Harry finally felt ready enough to leave the clan, he now had a better grip on his instincts and didn't have the insane urge to stop and help everyone that he came across. He hadn't had his first heat cycle, Harry had been told not to worry that his body would let him know when it was the correct time. That didn't mean that Harry was looking forwards to it, he wasn't.

But whining, moaning and complaining wasn't going to get anything done. So after nine long years Harry finally decided to return back to England, he hoped that things would have changed. That maybe they had all calmed down, it hadn't.

Instead the moment he had stepped onto the soil of his home country he had been arrested, no one was willing to tell him why in fact there was hardly any talking when he had been arrested. He hadn't even been given a proper trial, instead he had been taken to the veil room and thrown into the veil. 

Naturally the idiots at the ministry had forgotten to search him fully, it was why he still had his trunk. With everything inside of it, for a good ten minutes Harry did nothing but laugh, he laughed until he cried. Once the tears had started he wasn't able to stop them, his life had always been incredibly shitty but this had been the cherry on top of the cake.

That was when he found out the truth of the veil, it lead to another world. A strange but incredibly wonderful world, Harry didn't know if Sirius was still alive. There was a big possibility that he was, or he could be dead. It didn't matter much either way, if he was dead then Harry had already mourned him. If he wasn't?

Then there was a good chance that the two of them would meet up again.

At the age of 28 Harry had made a very decent reputation for himself, the world that he had found himself in was filled with pain, death bloodshed and hurt. Harry had tried to help who he could, but it didn't always work out. Most people didn't trust him, and they didn't want his help. Harry couldn't force people to accept his help, so Harry continued to travel from island to island, trying to help who he could. Sometimes it worked, other times it didn't.

Harry was never one to give up easily, he kept on trying to help people, no matter how stubborn and foolish they were. Eventually he found an island to settle down on, the people accepted his help. They welcomed him, they accepted him as a person and not just for his talents. Harry knew that he was very lucky, many doctors never found a place to stay. The only few exceptions were the doctor on Drum island and Crocus, who looked after Laboon. Harry had almost been kidnapped by a group of pirates, Harry had barely managed to escape. He quickly got used to out running pirates and marines alike, the pirates wanted him for themselves and the marines tried to catch him so the pirates couldn't get him but it was also so he would work for them.

In all honesty Harry had no idea how the marines had gotten such a stupid idea from, he wasn't going to work for the marines nor was he going to allow pirates to get their hands on him. He was helping everyone, no matter who or what they were, human, fishmen, giants it didn't matter to him. To Harry everyone had the same colour blood, and breathed the same air and that was despite what some people said. However both sides kept on chasing him and in the end, he had to do something. Harry knew that he couldn't keep putting people in danger, it wasn't fair to anyone, the merchants that had gave him safe passage, the baker that would give him an extra loaf of bread and even the old grumpy shipwright that would tell him stories.

So he left the small island that he had lived on for a solid year, he wasn't going to continue putting the people in danger and despite how much they protested him leaving, Harry knew it was for the best. But because of his reputation which was still growing people continued to hunt him, chase him and people weren't wrong when they called him, Angel of life, sometimes they also called him Healing Hands. There was even the odd one or two if them that called him Life Hands, the names didn't make much of a difference to Harry. People could call him what they wanted, it didn't change the fact that all he was trying to do was help people.

There were also rumours saying that he was an angel sent by mother sea, to heal them. Other people said that he was sent to them to see if they were worthy of joining mother sea. People weren't stupid nor were they blind, they knew that Harry didn't come from the sky islands. He was different, he wasn't like them. No one could have eyes that colour and if they did then they didn't glow, those that had met him said that his eyes were the colour of life. Everyone no matter who they were knew that the person they had given so many names to was special, and because he was special they hunted him.

Things eventually changed for Harry.

For Harry it was just a normal and slightly boring day. He had been hiding out on a island that was covered in snow, it was a good place to hide as the bad weather made it difficult for people to track him. He had managed to lose the pirates that had been chasing him a week earlier, while it wasn't an difficult task and it made Harry wonder if pirates had any brain cells. Because they had fallen for the same trick yet again, honestly it was so sad that it wasn't even funny anymore. Not that it had ever been funny to begin with.

Harry had been walking back to his cottage, it wasn't much but it was his home. While it wasn't anything fancy or grand, it felt like unique and that was why he loved it. Even with all the repairs that it needed it still felt like home, of course the repairs were going slowly. He hadn't stopped healing people just because he was in hiding, although it was a very risky move, yet it was one that Harry was more than willing to take. Harry sighed as he walked along, the snow was just beginning to fall. Harry paused and looked up at the sky, he closed his eyes and smiled. It was so quiet, so peaceful Harry felt as if he could stand like this forever. Harry slowly opened his eyes and watched as the snowflakes gently fell to the ground, it was so beautiful.

That was when he felt it, despair, hopelessness, love and so many other emotions that he began to get a headache from it all, it was beyond overwhelming but it didn't stop him. Harry followed the emotions until he stopped, the first thing that he noticed was blood.

So much blood, the snow was so red that it looked like a rose slowly blooming, each petal slowly opening one by one. It was beautiful in a horrifying way, the snow crunched under his boots as Harry walked towards the figure.

“Oh, you poor man, you are in a right state. Don't move, I will help you.”

The words had slipped out, he hadn't meant to say that. He had planned on saying something else to try and ease the man's pain, to help him pass on easier, however one look at the man lying in snow and Harry knew that he would do everything on his power to heal him. It was as if he was being pulled towards the man, like a siren calling sailors to their deaths. Movement caught his attention and Harry looked around a hand went to his mouth when he saw just what it was.

“What is a child doing out here?”

Such an innocent question but it had caused a reaction, the man lying in the snow began to struggle. Harry wasn't going to allow him to pump out what was left of his blood, he placed his hand on the man's chest and allowed a small trickle of healing magic to enter him. It wasn't enough to completely heal him but it was enough to get him out of immediate danger, the child was still walking towards them. Tears streamed down their face and Harry felt his heart go out to them, he looked at the man on the ground and quickly figured it out that the man was the child's father.

From the state of him, he had been injured protecting the child. The injuries were very horrific and Harry knew that if he hadn't have been walking through the area then he would have died, Harry didn't want to think about what would have happened to the child then. The man continued to struggle, Harry idly wondered if the ground underneath would end up being stained red, Harry knew that this much blood would leave a mark, on nature, on everyone and everything thing involved.

“Shh, don't move you have lost a lot of blood. Don't worry, I will protect the child as well. He must be important to you, you were willing to risk your life for him. Oh, he is your son, you were willing to die for your son.”

The man relaxed slightly, he was more than willing to die for his son. Just as Harry's mother had died for him, love was such a beautiful thing. But it was also horrible, love could make anyone do something stupid. No matter how smart they were, for those that you loved?

You would gladly die for them so long as they would continue to live. Harry could understand it, wanting someone to live. But life didn't always work out like that and Harry knew, that despite everything death was a part of life. That didn't mean he was about to give up on this man and his son. Not if Harry could do something about it.

The small boy got closer, Harry was worried the cold would not be good for either of them. In fact they could both end up dying from hypothermia, well that was if the father lived that long. However he had made a choice and he was not going to back down, not when he could save them both. He put his hand on the man's chest again, more healing magic flowed into him.

“Sleep.”

More struggling this time Harry forced more magic into him, he watched as the brown eyes slowly closed. Good, it is would be easier now, Harry stood up and noticed that the child was nearly at them. Tears streamed down his face as he kept sobbing.

“Cora-san, Cora-san!”

It was beyond painful, for Harry it was heartbreaking as he listened to the child's cries, crying for his father. Harry lifted up his free arm and pointed at the small boy, no more pain, Harry could stop the pain and he would. He wasn't going to allow people to suffer, not like he had. He pinched his forefinger and thumb together and whispered.

“Sleep.”

Harry watched as the young boy fell to the ground, a soft smile was on his lips. This was so strange and yet so familiar at the same time.

“Life has a way of repeating itself, except this time a father was willing to die for his son.”

Harry gathered his magic and wrapped it around the three of them, he needed to take them both away from here. He thought of his cottage, Harry allowed his magic to flow out of his core and into the area around him. Shapes began to change, the air was no longer arctic cold but warm. Trees, snow and blood disappeared in their place stood cream coloured walls, a roaring fire and the smell of lilies. He was home, Harry looked down at the man. He would need treating first, that was the most important thing, but...

Harry turned his attention to the young boy, he had to get him warmed up. If he didn't then the risk of hyperthermia would go up even more, that and he didn't know how long they had been in the cold. Harry sighed, he couldn't let the child die however he wasn't willing to let the father die either, they both needed to be warmed up. However the wounds that the father had acquired needed tending to now, Harry couldn't put them off.

Harry cast a mild heating charm, it wouldn't be very effective but it would help. It would also buy him the time that he needed, time that the man didn't have. Even with the healing magic that he had put into his body, Harry still had to remove the bullets. It wasn't going to be easy or pleasant but it had to be done, Harry began removing the ruined clothing off the man. 

The heart print shirt was beyond saving, there wasn't anything he could do about the trousers either. He might be able to save the giant feather coat, but that could be sorted out at a later date.

Harry looked at the naked body and found that the man was very well built, there wasn't a single ounce of fat on him. His hair was so blonde, that it didn't look blonde but rather sunlight or finely spun gold. Harry looked at the strange makeup but didn't say anything, he had seen worse. Grabbing some tweezers and a bowl Harry began removing the bullets, red stained the body and in some places had began to dry to the disgusting brown colour. Some of it had even began to flake off, Harry made a mental note to bathe the man later. That was if he could move him, Harry doubted that he move him.

With that in mind Harry got to work removing the bullets, he knew that it was going to be painstaking slow and tedious.

The first couple of bullets came out without a problem, even though Harry had magic he wasn't going to summon them out of the wounds. It would cause more problems than solve them, if any of the bullets had fragmented then summoning them could cause them to rip through organs by accident. While it would take longer it would be safer this way, Harry didn't want to try and fix someone's heart. It wasn't that he couldn't do it, it wasn't something that he liked to do unless absolutely necessary.

By the time Harry had gotten the last bullet out, his hand ached something terrible, his back was sore and he had a headache that was the size of the grand line. Someone hadn't wanted him to survive, who ever it was wanted them to die a slow and agonising death. Harry was more than happy and willing to ruin that plan, now that the hard part was over Harry could let his magic out.

It wasn't recommended that magic should be locked away for long periods nor time, doing so? Well it wasn't pretty, there had been a case where a woman had ended up with no internal organs. Her own magic had turned against her and melted her organs, one man had his head explode. Someone else had dropped down dead in the middle of the street, a woman had gone insane and killed her entire family.

It was very safe to say that magic did not like to be coped up, the more magic a person had?

The more disastrous the consequences would be. Magic was a living being and like all living beings, it didn't like to be restrained or trapped.

Harry placed his hand on the man's chest, while his magic could and would take care of the worst injuries there was still muscle damage and blood loss that he had to worry about. Muscle damage was tricky to deal with on the best of days, if Harry didn't heal it properly then there could be lasting injuries, which would be irritating, frustrating and annoying because Harry was already trying to save this man and his child. He wasn't going to add to his workload by not doing the job properly. Not only that it would it be cruel, Harry would also end up breaking the vow that he had swore. Harry began mumbling under his breath, as his eyes looked around the room.

“Blood replenisher, now then, where did I put the pain reliever and muscle growth?”

Harry slowly began moving around his home, he was trying to be quiet as humanly possible and he knew that the sleeping charm that he had put on the child would be ending soon. Well not for a couple more hours at least, so it should give him plenty of time. Harry smiled in triumph as he spotted the three vials that he needed, Harry picked them up carefully and began making his way back to the duo.

The first thing that Harry noticed was the young boy had moved slightly, it wasn't much, but it was enough for Harry to detect. Harry opened the vials and then opened the man's mouth, it wasn't going to be easy getting him to swallow them. Harry hummed to himself, he had ran into yet another problem. 

Taking any type of potion on an empty stomach was not recommended, it could cause ulcers, among other things. Out of them all ulcers were the mildest consequence, Harry didn't want to magically put magic into the man's stomach, while it would solve one problem. It wouldn't be comfortable or pleasant, but right now comfort was not the main issue. Harry was trying to save his life, he couldn't worry about comfort right now. 

Harry grabbed a bowl and quickly filled it with some soup that he had, made the previous day. Harry cast an advanced food heating charm on the soup, it wasn't the best nor the most ideal solution but it would have to do. Keeping a hand on the bowl, Harry placed his.other hand on the man's stomach. Harry took a deep breath and began to transfer the soup from the bowl into the man's stomach, Harry panted as the spell finished.

It was one of the more advanced medical spells, that was used for people who were on critical condition or in a coma. Harry was incredibly pleased that he had taken the time to learn it, of course his creature blood helped a great deal. But it hadn't been able to put all the knowledge into his head, Harry had to study.

“One problem down, a million more to go.”

Harry went to stand up but found that there was something against his neck. Harry knew that he should have used a stronger sleeping spell, but he hadn't wanted to risk it. Not on a body so small, he could have killed the young boy by accident. But what was done, was done and Harry couldn't change it.

“What are you doing to Cora-san?”

However it looked like his little visitor was awake far sooner than expected, he should have been asleep for a couple more hours at the very least, Harry felt something press into his neck once again and he quickly figured out what it was but it begged the question. How did the little none get a knife? He couldn't have gotten one from his kitchen, so that meant that the little one already had it.

“Your father is fine for now, but if you don't let me finish healing him then he won't stay that way for long.”

The knife wavered slightly, it seemed as if Harry was getting through.

“You're lying!”

The knife pressed back into the soft flesh of his neck, Harry stopped himself from rolling his eyes. He was trying to help, but at the same time he had no idea what they had been through.

“If I wanted to harm you, then I would have already done so. Your father was willing to die for you, let me help him.”

Harry heard a choked sob, the knife moved away from his throat. Harry wanted to be furious but he couldn't find it in himself, this child had went through hell and then seen his father get shot. He was traumatised, with a stranger and his father was in a very bad state. Small hands grabbed hold of his back, Harry wasn't shocked when he felt his shirt become wet. Harry tried to comfort him as best as he could.

“Shh, little one. I need to help your father, can you let go of me? You can even stay in the room and watch me.”

The hands clenched his shirt before slowly letting go.

“I'll stay, just so you can't hurt Cora-san.” 

Harry's lips twitched up, well he certainly was a determined one. Harry had grabbed the vials and opened Cora-san's mouth, he poured them into his mouth and began to massage his throat.

“What are they?”

Harry turned his head and looked at the small figure, Harry had no idea when the young boy had moved. Harry looked into the grey eyes and wondered what the young one had seen, his eyes were so haunted. The slump of the small shoulders gave off the impression that the weight of the world was on them, it was not the look of a happy and healthy child.

“One is a blood replenisher, the other is a muscle growth. Both are needed to help repair the damage that has been done, it isn't an instant fix. However they will help. The last one is a pain reliever, your father maybe unconscious now. But he will be in terrible pain when he wakes up, it is better that he has it now.”

Grey eyes lit up with curiosity and interest, it relieved Harry to see something else in those eyes. No one especially not a child should have such a wary look in their eyes, an idea popped into Harry's head. It might work or it might not, either way Harry was willing to give it a try.

“Pass me the yellow jar, please. It's on the table.”

Harry watched as the small boy slowly walked over to the table, where Harry had placed the yellow jar. Grey eyes were on him the whole time, Harry placed both his hands on Cora-san and began to concentrate. Harry took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before releasing it, Harry repeated the action a couple more times before he began to guide his magic.

The blood replenisher was already working so Harry didn't have much time, he had to get the muscle and skin to knit back together. While the muscle growth would work, it would be difficult for it to fully work if the muscle was still exposed. All the potion would do was cause the muscle to grow over the skin, which was something that he didn't want to happen. 

Small thin golden tendrils began to slowly make their way out of Harry's fingers, each one of them crawled along the damaged skin before sinking down into the damaged muscle and organs underneath. It was going to be a time consuming process, because Harry could only do so much at a time.

“Here, what are you doing?”

Harry turned his head slightly, green eyes glowing with power. Harry accepted the yellow jar, while it wasn't important at the moment he would need it later on.

“What I'm doing? That is simple, I am speeding up Cora-san's natural healing rate. While I have already gave him something to help, it needs a boost so to speak.”

A giant fluffy spotted hat was pulled down over watering eyes, Harry wanted to comfort the small boy. But he couldn't, if he removed his hands then the healing magic he was slowly pumping into Cora-san's body would stop. Harry looked at Cora-san, his breathing was easier. While he was still horribly pale it was an improvement, he was no longer knocking at death's door. Harry kept his hands on for a few seconds longer before removing them, it was all he could do for now.

“It's okay to cry, Cora-san won't be able to see it. I need to do something anyway, so it's not like I will be watching you cry.”

Harry slowly stood up, his knees were killing him. He looked at the large body that was laying on his floor and he wondered just how he was going to move Cora-san, he couldn't lift him but he couldn't drag him either. Harry bit back a sigh, this was such a mess. He hadn't thought everything through, however he would pull through like he always did.

“Don't go.”

The voice was so quiet that Harry had to strain to hear what the child had said, he turned his head and looked at the child.

“If that is what you want, then I won't go.”

A small hand gripped the brim of his hat and pulled it further down, the only warning Harry got was the small hitch in his breathing. Suddenly Harry had his arms full of sobbing child, he hummed and began rubbing the boy's back in an attempt to soothe him.

“Shh, it's okay. I got to him in time, he will make a recovery. Shh, shh, he will be fine.”

Harry continued to rub small circles on the child's back, Harry realised that he hadn't gotten the young boy's name. However this wasn't the time or place to ask the question, he had to get the little one to calm down.

After nearly twenty minutes of sobbing, eventually it began to stop. The odd sniffle or two could be heard, thankfully Cora-san wasn't in danger so comforting a child hadn't caused any damage. No all Cora-san needed was some good rest, Harry would continue to use his magic to make sure that he was healing correctly.

Harry knew that he could heal almost anything, however that didn't mean he was able to pull miracles out his arse on demand. 

While most people couldn't understand that, Harry didn't heal on demand or command and he didn't follow orders from anyone. Now all he had to do, was get the marines to understand that.

Harry looked down at the young boy, now that he had calmed down Harry had a question for him.

“Little one, what's your name?”

He watched as the giant spotted hat moved slightly, a small hand came up and that was when Harry noticed it. Giant white patches, Harry's heart stopped and then jumped into his throat.

Amber Lead disease.

Harry knew that it was a death sentence, that there was no cure for it. Or rather that was what people thought, there was a ritual that was very old. It so old that it was before the time of Hogwarts, and since it was around before Hogwarts had been founded it had been classified as a dark ritual by the ministry. Which in Harry's opinion was a load of bullshit, just because it required blood to work didn't mean it was a dark ritual. 

Harry considered his options, on one hand this was a child. He had barely begun his life, it wasn't fair. No, it was beyond that it was downright cruel, how could anything like this happen?

On the other hand, Harry wondered how the child had managed to survive the destruction. Had he hid among the dead? Was he even there? 

So many questions but not a single answer, while Harry needed answers so he could help him. Harry didn't know which question would be the easiest, or if any of them were an easy question. Harry suddenly felt very old and tired, this was beyond what he had been expecting.

Harry wanted to scream, he knew that life wasn't fair, he knew that bad things happened to good people. But it didn't make it right, even if Harry had never received his creature inheritance he would have became a healer anyway. There was too much hatred and prejudice in the world, how could anyone leave people to suffer?

Fighting was all well and good for those that were good at it, it was the people that had to patch them up. Who had to fix broken bones, stitch up open wounds and repair the damage that had been done. There was no thanks, no praise, people took doctors and healers for granted. It was a very stressful and draining profession, the amount of ungrateful people was staggering.

But like everything else Harry had managed to push through it, he put up with the sneers, rude remarks and every ungrateful person that he had met. 

If he could, he would gladly take all their lives, so this small, fragile life would be able to live. 

But he wouldn't, because Harry had swore to treat all life the same. That no matter what, he would heal the sick and injured because to Harry?

Every life was precious.

“Trafalgar Law.”

While Harry had been lost in his thoughts Law had answered the question, Harry hadn't heard him the first couple of times that was how deep in his own thoughts he was. He hadn't meant to be rude, Harry looked down at Law and smiled.

“Nice to meet you Law, I'm Harry.”

Harry had a question on the tip of his tongue, he wanted to ask how long Law had left. But he wasn't going to, not only was it an insensitive question. It wasn't his place to ask it, Harry knew that Law didn't trust him and Harry had no real estate of showing Law that he wasn't a threat, that he didn't mean any harm.

“You are looking at them, the white patches.”

Harry winced slightly, he had thought that he was being more discreet.

“I know that you have Amber lead disease, and the large amount of white patches that you have. Indicates that you don't have long to live, I'm willing to bet that they are all over your body now.”

Harry received a scowl, small hands pulled the hat down further. Harry felt as if he was the scum if the world, it was very clear to him that this was a sensitive topic.

“Cora-san found a way to save me.”

A relieved smile spread across Harry's face.

“That's wonderful news, that means that the white patches will go and you will be able to have a full life.”

Grey eyes looked at him with suspicion, Harry knew that he was not making a very good impression at all. Still there was nothing that he could do about it at the moment, he had more pressing matters. Like feeding Law and moving Cora-san, to somewhere more comfortable.

“Right, we need to get you fed, cleaned and somewhere for you to sleep.”

Law stared at him for a good few minutes, before asking.

“What about Cora-san?”

Harry gave what he thought was a reassuring smile before calmly speaking.

“Cora-san, will be sleeping in my bed. Then that way you will be right next door, I will sleep on the couch.”

Law’s scowl hadn't let up, if anything it had gotten worse.

“No, I want to stay with Cora-san.”

Harry nodded his head, he wasn't going to disagree. If anything it might help both Cora-san and Law, Law would know that his father was safe and sound.

“Fair enough, it is not an unreasonable request.”

The scowl on Law's face eased up slightly and something that was almost a smile appeared on Law's face, while Harry was happy that Law was able to relax even if it was only a little bit. It also worried him as well, to Harry it felt as if Law didn't have a reason to smile. Harry made a promise to himself, he would give Law a reason to smile.

“Now then let's get you cleaned up and fed.”

Harry carried Law to the bathroom, Harry hummed quietly. It looked like his life had just got more interesting, not that is was a bad thing. For Harry it was a good way to break the, dull and repetitive cycle that he had been living.

Unknowingly to Harry, Law was staring at him. With a small blush on his face, Harry was different. Law had never met anyone like him, not even Cora-san was like this. Law listened to the tune that Harry was humming, Harry was very warm, caring and loving. But that was only Law had been able to pick up, Law knew that without a doubt that there was will of steel hidden underneath the warm eyes and kind smiles.

Law yawned and rubbed his eyes, he was so tired. But he was going to put off sleep until Cora-san had been moved. Then Law was going to climb in bed with him and listen to his heart to prove to himself that Cora-san was still alive, Law knew that they had both been incredibly lucky. That if Harry hadn't been walking past when he did, then Cora-san wouldn't be alive. Law was very grateful to Harry, because of Harry him and Cora-san would be able to travel just like they had planned.

Law idly wondered if Harry would like to come with them, with how much Cora-san got injured. It would be a good idea to as Harry, would be able to patch him up whenever Cora-san hurt himself. Law yawned he was so tired.

“So, rockabye baby, rockabye  
I'm gonna rock you  
Rockabye baby, don't you cry  
Somebody's got you  
Rockabye baby, rockabye  
I'm gonna rock you  
Rockabye baby, don't you cry  
Rockabye, no”

Law couldn't win the battle against sleep, he drifted off to the sound of Harry singing.  
A week that was how long Law and Cora-san had been living with Harry, while Cora-san was still recovering and by recovering Harry actually meant sleeping or being unconscious, it depended sometimes Cora-san was unconscious other times he was merely sleeping and it was beyond annoying to Harry, because the man couldn't pick and choose what he was going to do, it was one or the other! While Cora-san was healing, Law and Harry had been bonding, Law was interested in learning about healing. Harry had several different ways of healing people, to Law it was fascinating to see how herbs and many other things could be used. 

Law would watch as Harry made blood clotting potion, with nothing more than five herbs. Law had always known that herbs, fish and even man made items could be used in healing, but seeing it was very different. It was one thing to have knowledge from a book, it was another to have the practical knowledge.

“Law, pass me the vinderi. It is the second last one.”

Law grabbed hold of the brightly coloured flower, Law studied it for a few minutes.

“Harry-san, what is this used for?”

Harry looked at the purple and white flower that Law was holding, Harry found it adorable that Law got so confused over certain things.

“The vinderi flower, its petals can be used to make an antibiotic. You can use the stalk to make a very potent and long lasting antiseptic, the leaves can also be used as a mild sedative. You can also use the roots to help ease food poisoning.”

Law turned the flower around in his hand, taking in every detail of it. Law hadn't known that it could be used for so many things, it made him wonder how many other plants had more than one use. Law grabbed another flower off the table and held it out to Harry.

“This one? What does this one do?”

Harry bit back a laugh, Law was very enthusiastic about learning.

“The potit flower, more commonly known as the fighting flower. The nectar inside the flower can be used as a untraceable poison, you can also use the stem and leaves to make an incredibly potent sedative. The sedative is that strong that it can cause problems, which is why you only use it in emergencies. If you really wanted to you could grind up the petals and make a strong itching powder with them, very useful if you want to pull a prank on someone. In emergencies you can chew on the roots and it will create a paste that will stop bleeding.”

Law continued to grab every item on the table and ask Harry to explain it, Harry didn't mind as it proved that Law was willing to learn. Slowly Law moved away from the items that were on the table to the jars on the shelves, then he began pointing to the herbs that were being dried out.

Harry answered each and every question that Law asked him, eventually Law began writing down what Harry was saying. Harry even drew images of what each of the flowers looked like during each season, Harry even told Law when the best time was to harvest certain things.

Law found it all fascinating, he had no idea that everything that Harry used had more than one property. It also made Law wonder how out of date the current medical texts were, to Law it was very clear that Harry knew far more than any medical book. Law absorbed everything that Harry told him no matter how big or small it was, the small book that Law had been given had been filled up rather quickly. But Law didn't care about that, he could always get another one or see if Harry had a spare one lying around somewhere.

Law wondered if Harry would be willing to teach him what he knew, Law had always wanted to be a doctor. He had wanted to follow in his father's footsteps, but after the death of his family that dream had been destroyed. 

But as Law sat with Harry learning everything that he could, the dream, the desire that he once had to be a doctor was slowly coming back to life. The dream that had been so cruelly destroyed was being revived.

This single moment it was the changing point for Trafalgar D. Water Law, in this one moment his whole future changed.

Considering what could have been? Every single possibility, from pirate, marine, to being a doctor to the world's greatest assassin. 

Law had limitless potential but there was always one thing that stayed the same, no matter the timeline, universe, dimension. The one thing that stays the same?

You aren't allowed to die until, the Surgeon of Death says you can.  
While Harry and Law were sat in the front room going over the medical properties of plants, fish and dirt and anything else that Law could find, however rather large bedroom laying on a very comfortable double bed was a very tall and well built person. It was very safe to say that many people would find him, rather attractive.

Eyelids fluttered slightly, breathing changed as lungs began to function at full capacity. Eyes moved underneath the closed eyelids, a finger twitched slight. Then suddenly eyes were open, brown eyes staring straight ahead not seeing anything.

Rosinante laid on the bed not moving, his brain trying to register what was going on. For a moment all was calm until Rosinate froze and panic hit him, Rosinante ran his hands down his body in a rather frantic movement. He could remember his brother shooting him, so why wasn't he dead?

He should be dead, this wasn't possible. Why wasn't he dead?

Rosinante took a deep breath trying to calm the rising panic, he needed to calm down, he had to calm down panicking wasn't going to solve anything. Rosinante knew that, he had to calm down. Then he would be able to think clearly, Rosinante took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before releasing it, Rosinante repeated the action a few more times. Now that he felt calmer Rosinante knew that he needed a plan.

First thing he needed to do was evaluate the situation, Rosinante knew that he wasn't with his brother. Doflamingo had left him, his brother hadn't thought that he would survive. No, his brother hadn't wanted him to survive, which for Rosinante hurt. It far more than he was willing to admit, Rosinante pushed those thoughts to the side. He would deal with them later, much, much later.

He also wasn't with the marines either, he couldn't hear the recruits training, he also couldn't Garp shouting at someone. There was something else as well, if he was with the marines then his adoptive father would have been sat beside his bed waiting for him to wake up.

That was two groups ruled out, so who had saved him?

Rosinante looked around the room, it wasn't lavish, grand or even decorated, if anything the white walls gave it a sterile and unlived in feel. Rosinante was a spy, he had been trained by the marines, then infiltrated his brother's pirate crew. He had also been able to steal a devil fruit from both groups, he had also saved Law’s life. Rosinante paused, Law he remembered a stranger approaching him. The details were fuzzy with how close to death he had been but Rosinante remembered that the stranger had promised to look after Law, so where was Law?

Rosinante continued to look around the room before he looked down at himself, Rosinante winced at the sight. His entire chest was wrapped up in bandages, Rosinante knew that underneath them were the marks that his brother had left. Rosinante began to take the bandages off, he wanted to see the marks. 

It may be strange but Rosinante wanted to see them, he had to. For him it would prove that Doflamingo no longer cared, that whatever love his brother had for him was gone. Or was it?

Rosinante stopped pulling at the bandages to harshly grip his head, Rosinante didn't know, he just didn't. He could remember the good times that he and Doflamingo shared, playing together, making a secret hideout and even sharing the last slice of cake. Even after he had infiltrated his brother's crew, Doflamingo had still looked after him. Doflamingo still took the time to look after him, Doflamingo made sure that he had never needed or wanted anything. Which must mean that his brother still cared about him, that Doflamingo still loved him.

So that left the fact that he had betrayed everyone, Doflamingo was his brother but Law was his son. He hadn't been sure if he could choose, but he had. He had stolen the devil fruit and betrayed his brother and father, all for one child.

His hands shook, this was a mess. A complicated mess, one that he could have stopped. But he didn't, he had put Law above the mission, above the marines, his father and his brother, for the very first time in his life. Rosinante had done something for himself, for once he had been selfish. He didn't regret it, he couldn't and wouldn't bring himself to regret it.

Rosinante knew that he loved Law, the first time that Rosinante had met him all he had seen was darkness, hatred and so much anger. But that was before Rosinante had gotten to know Law, Rosinante would never understand how Law was able to accept his death so easily. No child should ever think like that.

Rosinante sighed, he had always known that family was complicated but he had never thought that it would be this bad. 

Rosinante was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear the bedroom door opening, a male voice spoke up from the doorway.

“You're finally awake I see.”

Rosinante's head whipped around at a very fast speed and considering how much he injures himself? 

It was very safe to say that with how quick he had moved, Rosinante had ended up hitting himself in the face with his own hands.

“Are you okay?” 

Small hands cupped his face, Rosinante couldn't help but stare into stunning green eyes. Rosinante had never seen eyes that shade of green before, they looked like the colour of emeralds. However Rosinante doubted that any emerald would be as stunning and as beautiful, Rosinante felt as if he was comparing a diamond to a rock.

“Cora-san!”

Rosinante didn't have time to brace himself as a small body collided with his own, he placed a hand on top of Law’s hat. He was more than relieved to see Law, he was also slightly stunned as to how different Law looked without the white patches. It wasn't a bad thing, if anything Rosinante was happy that his son's body was no longer covered in the horrible marks.

“You have been asleep for ages, but Harry-san said you would wake up when you were ready.”

Small hands were clutching the loose bandages that tightly that Law’s knuckles had turned white, Rosinante removed his hand from Law’s hat and began to gently pry Law's hands off the loose bandages.

“I'm fine Law, I'm still here and I am got going anywhere. I promise.”

Rosinante went to thank the man that had saved his life, that had looked after Law while he had been unable to do so. But there was only him and Law in the room, the bedroom door was firmly closed and Rosinante wondered when the other man had left. Rosinante swore that he would thank the man properly, he didn't have to save his life, just as he didn't have to look after Law. He could have easily left the pair of them, but he hadn't.

Rosinante knew that he would be in the man's debt for as long as he lived, that there was no way to repay him for what he had done.

“I like Harry-san, he is warm.”

Rosinante looked at Law in sheer shock, it had taken Law a year to warm up to him. Yet Law had warmed up to Harry in a incredibly short time, Rosinante wondered if there was a trick to it. It was either that or Harry had done something, something other than saving his life.

However it didn't explain why Law had said that Harry was warm, what did it even mean? How could a person be described as warm?

“What do you mean Law?”

Law didn't answer straight away, instead he snuggled deeper into Rosinante. While Rosinante was enjoying the fact that Law, was seeking out physical contact which was very rare for Law. Normally Law would shy away from physical comfort, he would try and push Rosinante away.

However Rosinante still hadn't gotten an answer, although Rosinante doubted that he would get one. Law could be very tight lipped about certain things, when he didn't want to talk about it. Rosinante knew that pushing Law wouldn't get him anywhere, if anything it would cause Law to clam up even more. Rosinante was more than willing to wait, he would eventually get his answers.

Rosinante looked down at Law, for some reason Law seemed relaxed as if the world wasn't weighing down on him. Rosinante wondered what had brought on such a startling change, not that he was going to complain. He wasn't, if anything he was going to enjoy it.

“I will go and see if Harry-san, has anything that you can eat.” 

Rosinante wanted to protest and he was going to until his stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn't ate in a long time. Rosinante watched as Law climbed off the bed and left the room, Rosinante sighed. He felt so tired.

Rosinante laid back, it wasn't the best or most comfortable position that he could be in. But he didn't want to go back to sleep, some part of Rosinante doubted that this was real. That he was alive, Law was safe, happy and cured. Never in his wildest dreams did he think or believe, that it would become real.

“Cora-san, Harry-san said that you could have a small bowl of soup. He said that your stomach wouldn't be able to handle large amounts of food, he also said to stay away from heavy and greasy foods as well.”

Rosinante nodded his head, that was reasonable. It also made sense as well and considering the last lot of doctors that they had talked to had been condescending bastards, no wait, that was a lie.

They were condescending, lying, stealing, cheating bastards.

Rosinante knew that there were other words that he could use, but he hoped that his anger towards people of the medical profession didn't show on his face. He didn't want Law to think that he had done something wrong, he also didn't want to get off on the wrong foot with their saviour.

Rosinante moved, not to get comfortable but rather so he could have the bowl on his lap. Law stared at Rosinante, Law placed the bowl on the bedside table and began to move the blanket into a better position. Rosinante wanted to protest, he was a fully grown man! 

Before Rosinante had chance to protest Law had placed the bowl on his lap.

“Eat Cora-san.”

Rosinante scowled, when did Law get so bossy? 

Law looked at Rosinante then down at the bowl, Rosinante got the message very clearly. Rosinante grabbed the spoon and dipped it into the soup, he slowly lifted the spoon out of the soup. Rosinante watched as the spoon shook a little, he hadn't known that his hands were shaking, how had he not noticed?

“Cora-san?”

Chocolate brown eyes met stormy grey ones, Rosinante wanted to reassure Law, to tell him that everything was alright. But he couldn't find the words, it felt as if the words were stuck in his throat. His eyes began to burn, the spoon was put back into the bowl and the bowl moved. Rosinante fought back the tears, he was the adult, he was supposed to be the strong one. He was meant to be the one that looked after Law, that held him when Law was upset. Law wasn't meant to see him cry or be weak.

Rosinante grabbed hold of Law and pulled him close to his chest, when the first tear fell Rosinante knew that he had lost the battle. Law felt the grip on him become painful, he wasn't going to say anything though, he needed this just as much as Cora-san. Law may not show his emotions like any normal person but that didn't mean that he wasn't worried, he was terrified that he would lose Cora-san.

The only adult other than Harry-san that had shown him kindness, compassion and love. On some level Law had always known that Cora-san was a kind person, that the way he was acting was fake. Law had never been able to pinpoint why and how he knew it, he just had.

“Law.”

Law looked up and he was reminded of the time when Cora-san had cried that one night, when Cora-san had admitted that when Law stabbed him it hadn't hurt. That he had understood that Law was the one in pain, it had broke something inside of Law. Grief, hatred, anger, regret, Law didn't know what it had been but what he did know was he had cried that night.

All because of this stupid, foolish, caring and so very loving man. This man who didn't have to try and save him, who didn't have to steal the devil fruit from his family. Both sides of it.

He had made so many sacrifices for Law, Law had been quite happy with dying because at the time he hadn't wanted to live. Now?

He wanted to live, not just for himself but for Cora-san as well and possibly Harry-san as well. That was if Harry-san would stay with them, but from what he had seen Harry-san would be more than willing to have company.

“Law, my son, my precious little boy.”

He was pressed closer to Cora-san's chest, Law listened to the strong heartbeat. Large arms were completely wrapped around him, safe in his father's arms Law began to cry. Both held onto each other afraid that if they let go of each other, then they would disappear.

Harry was more than willing to give the father and son the time and space that they needed, Harry wasn't blind or stupid. He knew that Law had been worried, it may have not been written on his face. It had been in his actions instead, the way that Law would look down the hallway to the main bedroom, Harry had also seen Law stare at nothing there would always be a lost look in his eyes. So for now Harry was going to leave the two of them alone, let the reconnect with each other.

Harry wondered how this had happened, it was very clear to him that something had happened. Was it because Law had been suffering from Amber Lead? Had they been victims of a deal gone wrong? Or perhaps it was something more sinister?

Harry shook his head, just because he had questions didn't mean he was going to ask them. They were of a personal nature, Harry also felt as if it wasn't his place to ask such questions. He may have been getting to know Law but that didn't mean he could pry into their personal life, Harry sighed his life had been quiet and peaceful before.

Although that didn't mean he enjoyed it, if anything the routine had been boring. Harry felt his lips twitch upwards, he had been complaining that his life was boring. He just hadn't been expecting something to literally and figuratively fall onto him, Harry grabbed hold of a pan and placed it on the hob. His thought had taken a strange turn again, not that he minded.

Turning around Harry began to go through his cupboards, Cora-san would only be able to eat light foods. Which narrowed the list down rather considerably, which could be a good thing or a bad thing. He didn't want Cora-san getting bored of the same food over and over again, Harry felt happy it had been a very long time since he had cooked for anyone else. It was nice to have company for once, although Harry wasn't sure how long it was going to last.

Harry grabbed some vegetables and what leftover meat he had, while it wouldn't be a gourmet meal, it would still be edible and hopefully taste good. Even though he had never had a complaint about his food, Harry was slightly nervous about cooking for other people. Thanks to his childhood he had learned to cook from a young age, he had also learned that if his food wasn't good enough then he would be punished for it.

It was needless to say that he had gotten very good at cooking in a very short time, however now was not the time to be thinking about his shitty childhood and the things he had to endure. While it had helped shape him as a person and had helped him to develop a thick skin, Harry preferred not to think about it.

“Harry-san?”

Harry turned around and looked at Law, the young boy was stood in the doorway shifting from foot to foot.

“Yes, Law?”

Harry was startled when he felt Law hug his legs, he was that shocked that he had nearly dropped the knife he had been using. Thankfully his quick reflexes had stopped the knife falling from falling out of his hand, placing the knife down on the counter Harry looked down at Law.

“Law? Sweetheart, what's wrong? You know you can talk to me.”

Harry had felt the endearment slip out, he didn't have time to stop it and he found that he hadn't wanted to stop it either. Despite his rough outer shell, Law was a sweet child and Harry found himself growing rather fond of the young boy.

“Thank you for saving Cora-san.”

Harry placed a hand under Law's chin and lifted his head up, so that he could look into Law's stormy grey eyes.

“You don't need to thank me, I did what was right. Besides I wouldn't go back and change a thing, you are a good child Law and your father loves you very much. Even a blind person would be able to see it, I'm just happy that I was able to meet you.”

Harry fought back the urge to squeal at the blush that had appeared on Law’s face, he was just too adorable. The giant fluffy hat didn't help either, if anything it just added to his adorableness. Not that Harry would say it out loud he had the distinct feeling, that Law wouldn't appreciate it.

“Harry-san? When will Cora-san be able to get out of bed?”

Harry was sure that he had felt his stomach drop, Cora-san had only just woken up. That was not good, it would be at least another week before Harry even thought about letting him out of the bed.

“Law, with the injuries that Cora-san received it won't be possible for him to leave that bed for at least a week. That is the shortest time, if I am being brutally honest he needs to stay in bed for at least two weeks. Then we will need to build up his stamina again, it is going to be a long recovery.”

Law looked horrified, there was something in those eyes that worried Harry.

“Harry-san you don't understand! We can't stay here, if we do?”

Harry watched as Law’s shoulders hunched and it looked as if Law was trying to make himself smaller than he was, it was not a good sign and Harry felt something very familiar burn.

“Listen to me and listen well Law, the moment that you entered my house, I swore to protect you. I don't care if you are running from pirates, marines, the world government or a sea king by the name of tiny. You are under my care, my protection and if anyone has a complaint? Then they can kiss my fucking arse. Is that understood?”

Law was rapidly nodding his head, his eyes were wide as he looked at Harry with awe? Gratitude?

Whatever it was, Harry was having trouble identifying it. Huh, it looked like his social skills were getting rusty, however it had been a long time since he had stopped in one place. Maybe he should get out a little more? Harry pushed that thought to the backburner he would think on it later.

“Thank you.”

Harry raised a finely shaped black eyebrow, his eyes glowed slightly as he looked at Law.

“You don't need to thank me sweetheart, you are welcome to stay for as long as you need or want to.”

Law rapidly blinked and Harry wondered if Law was trying not to cry, not that he would blame him. Crying was a personal matter and many people didn't like to let others see them cry, Harry watched as Law left the room no doubt to go back to his father. Harry began singing a song as he worked, the lyrics coming to him.

“Once I was 7 years old my momma told me  
Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely  
Once I was 7 years old

It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger  
Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker  
By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor  
Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure

Once I was 11 years old my daddy told me  
Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely  
Once I was 11 years old

I always had that dream like my daddy before me  
So I started writing songs, I started writing stories  
Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me  
Cause only those I really love will ever really know me

Once I was 20 years old, my story got told  
Before the morning sun, when life was lonely  
Once I was 20 years old

I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure  
Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major  
I got my boys with me at least those in favor  
And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later

Once I was 20 years old, my story got told  
I was writing 'bout everything, I saw before me  
Once I was 20 years old  
Soon we'll be 30 years old, our songs have been sold  
We've traveled around the world and we're still roaming  
Soon we'll be 30 years old

I'm still learning about life  
My woman brought children for me  
So I can sing them all my songs  
And I can tell them stories  
Most of my boys are with me  
Some are still out seeking glory  
And some I had to leave behind  
My brother I'm still sorry

Soon I'll be 60 years old, my daddy got 61  
Remember life and then your life becomes a better one  
I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once  
I hope my children come and visit, once or twice a month

Soon I'll be 60 years old, will I think the world is cold  
Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me  
Soon I'll be 60 years old  
Soon I'll be 60 years old, will I think the world is cold  
Or will I have a lot of children who can hold me  
Soon I'll be 60 years old

Once I was seven years old, my momma told me  
Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely  
Once I was seven years old  
Once I was seven years old.”

Harry was so engrossed in singing the song that he didn't notice that he had an audience, one was an incredibly tall man with golden blonde hair. Chocolate brown eyes were transfixed on the person that was singing, he had seen a lot of things in his life but he had never once seen something so magical.

 

Law was openly gaping at Harry, he didn't even have words to describe it. The warm feeling that had been residing in Law's chest got bigger, Law didn't know what it was but he knew that he liked the feeling. It made him feel safe.

“You have a wonderful voice.”

Harry jumped at the rumbling voice he heard coming from behind him, the knife in his hand clattered onto the counter. Harry whirled around and stared at the duo stood in the kitchen doorway, his brain quickly realised what he was seeing.

“What in the name of the all blue are you doing out of bed? Are you trying to injure yourself even more? Honestly! I didn't go through all of that trouble saving your life just for you to injure yourself again, sit down!”

Law fought back the laughter that was threatening to break free, the look on Cora-san's face was priceless!

“Ah, no, that's not…..”

Rosinante winced at the glare that was being aimed at him, it looked like their saviour was not happy.

“You will sit down this instance or so help me I will tie you to the bed.”

Rosinante looked at the man, he was stunning, Rosinante thought that the man was completely and utterly breathtaking. Rosinante was going to try and defuse the situation, to try and calm the other man down. He was going to tell him that he was fine, that he had received far worse injuries during training. However it looked like the filter between his brain and mouth was not working at the moment as he blurted out.

“Kinky, you can tie me to the bed anytime.”

Law gaped at Rosinante, Rosinante knew that his face was bright red. He covered his face with a hand, the other one was on the wall which he had been using to support himself. Harry was bright red in the face, he was gaping at the man leaning on the wall. Harry couldn't find anything to say, it was as if his brain has short circuited.

“Cora-san, sit down you look as if your going to fall down.”

Law was glaring at him, that wasn't a good sign. However there was one thing that he needed to address first.

“That's not my name you know, it's Rosinante. My real name is Rosinante.”

Harry and Law looked at him, Law was confused.

“Then why did, he call you Corazon?”

Rosinante rubbed the back of his neck, a sheepish look on his face.

“That was my code name, so no one knew what my real name was.”

Rosinante wobbled slightly Law and Harry rushed forwards and steadied him, Rosinante leaned into Harry slightly. Rosinante took a deep breath and was immediately hit by the smell of lilies Rosinante knew that he had smelt the lilies before, he just couldn't figure out when and where, but for some reason it was a lovely smell, it reminded Rosinante of home. A fuzzy image floated into his mind Rosinante wasn't sure what to make of it, he knew that it was very important but he didn't have time to think about it now.

“You are still Cora-san to me.”

Rosinante looked at Law, Law was staring at him with a strange intensity while he was happy that Law didn't mind the fact that Corazon was not his real name. Rosinante knew that they would have to talk about it, it wasn't something that could be pushed to one side. Because as far as Law had been aware his name had been Corazon, at the time Rosinante hadn't had the balls to tell the young boy what his real name was. Rosinante knew that it was something that was going to bite him in the arse, he was right in a way. It didn't mean that he liked it, if anything he hates it.

Even though he was sitting on a wooden chair, Rosinante felt relaxed somehow. He wasn't sure if it was to do with the people that were around him, the fact that he wasn't spying on his brother. Or it could have been due to the fact that sitting here, he didn't feel like the scum of the world for betraying his family.

“Well then Rosinante, it's nice to properly meet you. You have a wonderful son, you are very lucky to have him.”

Brown met green and Rosinante could see the sincerity in those strange eyes, Rosinante cast a quick glance at Law and found that Law was blushing. Rosinante was shocked, he didn't know that Law could blush, but then again he had met Law when Law was dying. But now that he was no longer dying, Rosinante hoped that they would be able to travel together. Do things that normal fathers and sons did, Rosinante had so much that he wanted to show Law that he didn't know where to begin.

“When will we able to leave?”

Rosinante wasn't going to put their saviour in any more danger, he was already in enough danger as it was. He was housing a former marine spy who had stolen a devil fruit, that was worth billions. On top of that he had betrayed his brother who was a ruthless pirate and wasn't known for being fair, the way things were going Rosinante knew that Doflamingo would end up being made a warlord.

“Excuse me? I don't think you understand what it means to be in my care.”

Law scooted back slightly, Harry had his scary face on and Law knew that Cora-san was going to get chewed out big time.

“It's not that I don't……”

Whatever Rosinante was going to say was cut off by Harry slamming have hands down on the counter.

“You will listen to me, I don't care if you punched a admiral in the face. I don't care if you are on the run from the world government, I don't care if you painted the entire marine HQ in neon colours.”

Rosinante was wide eyed as he looked at the petite man rant and rave, it was very clear that this was something that he felt very strongly about. Harry placed his hands on his hips and glared at the man, who dared to have the audacity to ask such a stupid question. Harry continued to drive his point into Rosinante's thick skull.

“When you are under my care, you are under my protection and nothing short of the void century happening again, will make me stop looking after you. I don't care how strong these people think they are, no one and I do mean no one messes with my patients. So you are going to keep your arse on that chair, if you even think about moving you will not like the consequences. Do you understand me?”

Rosinante rapidly nodded his head how could someone so small be so intimidating? Rosinante felt a shiver go down his spine, not in a bad way. If anything seeing such a petite man getting so defensive over him and Law caused something warm blossom in Rosinante's chest, he hadn't felt like this before. He wasn't sure what to name it, all he knew was it felt nice. Rosinante was that busy staring at Harry with a blush on his face that he didn't see Law staring at him with a strange gleam in his grey eyes, a small smirk appeared on Law's face.

Cora-san and Harry-san?

That wasn't something that he had considered before, if anything he had thought that Cora-san would have avoided Harry-san. Law was happy to be wrong, but if Cora-san wanted Harry-san?

Then Law would help Cora-san steal Harry-san’s heart, after all the blonde had done a lot for him. It was the least Law could do was help Cora-san out, besides how hard could it be?

The duo had stayed with Harry for seven and a half months, in that seven and a half months they had learned a lot of things about each other. Thankfully no fights had broken out between them, which was strange considering how different they were.

Rosinante and Law had learned that while Harry was an extremely caring person and could heal anything, he had a will of steel hidden behind those kind smiles and warm eyes. It also took a lot for him to lose his temper, they had seen him rant, rave, scold people they had even seen him give the cold shoulder towards certain people but they had never seen him truly lose his temper. In fact the pair of them had doubted that Harry even had a temper.

They were both proven horribly wrong, not only did Harry have a temper it was deadly, vicious and explosive. Neither of them were going to forget the incident anytime soon.

It as been a normal day, Harry had changed the bandages on Rosinante afterwards he had taught Law more knowledge on medical herbs and where to find them. Eventually the lesson finished and Law had asked if he could go outside to explore a bit, Rosinante hadn't seen any harm in letting Law leave the cottage so he had agreed.

It proved to be a big mistake on Rosinante's part, while Law had been exploring a group of bandits had thought that Law would be a good and easy target. They had planned in kidnapping him and selling him at the human auction site, Law had tried to fight them off as best as he could. Even though he had been trained by Rosinante and Doflamingo he was still greatly outnumbered, Law had been badly beaten. 

Law wasn't stupid he knew what they were planning, he also knew that if Doflamingo found him then his life would be over. So he did the one thing that he could do, he screamed.

He took great satisfaction when some of the bandits had to cover their ears, getting slapped in the face was also very well worth it. Law had thought that his saviour would have been Cora-san, but the blonde was winded by the time that he had reached the group. Even injured Cora-san was still a intimidating person, a small number of the bandits had backed off slightly. Only to run into a pissed off Harry.

Law had never thought that Harry would look so intimidating, with how small he was and his thin build he looked more like a easy target. Law had closed his eyes, he didn't want to see Harry get beaten up, to see such a kind and loving person get turned into a bloody mess. Guilt had welled up inside of him, because he had done this.

Law got the shock of his life when the bandits started screaming, Law cautiously opened his eyes only to see emerald green fire. It was tightly wrapped around him and Rosinante, the normal kind smile that Harry wore was gone. Instead there was a vicious smirk on his lips, dark satisfaction gleaming in his eyes. Law shivered Harry looked like a demon, jet black hair was blowing in an invisible breeze, and the brightly glowing eyes looked almost demonic in appearance.

Law had sat there completely and utterly stunned, then he noticed that Harry was wearing black gloves. There was nothing special about them, they were just a pair of cotton black gloves. 

Then Harry punched the ground, both Law and Rosinante gaped at the large crater that Harry had just created. Then Harry lifted his hand out of the crater and smirked at the stunned bandits, as he pulled back his arm his hand had somehow caught fire. Which wasn't possible, fire couldn't be started without fuel, a spark and oxygen. All Harry had been wearing was a pair of gloves, Law hadn't been able to stop the awe that he felt.

Even with his small stature Harry gave the bandits the beating of their lives, Law heard the bones snap, he heard the joints dislocate. Blood sprayed into the air, a complete mockery of a springtime shower. 

By the time Harry had finished the bandits were in a sorry state, although Harry hadn't killed a single one of them Law knew that many of them were wishing that they were dead. After the fight Harry calmly walked over to where Law had been sitting and picked him up, he then looked at Rosinante and began walking home without a care in the world.

Both Law and Rosinante had swore never to anger Harry.

When the three of them had arrived back at the cottage Harry had treated Law’s wounds before feeding him and s being him to bed, Law had been outraged at being treated like a child but then he remembered that to Harry and Rosinante he was a child. That didn't stop him from grumbling about it, even though it had felt nice.

Harry had even tucked Law into bed before he went to go and check on Rosinante, even though the worst of the damage had healed Rosinante quickly ran out of breath and energy. So they were having to build his stamina back up, which was taking longer than expected. Not that it was a bad thing due to the fact that neither of them were complaining, if anything they enjoyed spending time with Harry. Law had quickly become addicted to Harry's cooking, not that Rosinante had a leg to stand on he was just as bad, if not worse than Law when it came to Harry's cooking.

There was also the matter of Rosinante’s crush on Harry, although it had moved from the crush stage to something else. Rosinante was in love with Harry, he was completely and utterly smitten with him. Rosinante also knew that he was sexually attracted to Harry, it was hard for him not to be attracted to the other man. There was so much about him that he liked, from his smile to the way that he looked after Law. Harry didn't even mind the fact that he was clumsy, if anything the other man found it endearing.

So yes, Rosinante loved Harry, the problem was he didn't know how Harry felt about him. Rosinante wasn't going to make a move only to embarrass himself, which was why he had yet to do anything. 

However Rosinante couldn't twiddle his thumbs forever, if he didn't make a move soon then he would lose his chance with Harry.

A fact that proved to be true, when Harry got asked out on a date.

Harry was very tired, he had spent most of the night making potions and making sure that he has enough dried herbs to see him through winter. The winters were often bad, they got so bad that people were trapped in doors for days if not weeks at a time, the people of the island had learned to plan ahead.

Buy extra food, medicine, clothes, blankets even extra firewood was stored in their houses. It was why had a sudden influx of orders, while he didn't mind the extra money it meant that he didn't have time to spend with Law and Rosinante. Two people who were beginning to mean alot to him, no that was wrong, so very wrong.

Harry loved the pair of them, he wasn't sure when or how it happened but it had. Harry couldn't imagine his life without them in it, they were very dear and special to him.

It was why he had been working so hard, he wanted to be able to spend time with them. With Christmas just around the corner and Harry wanted to get them something, Harry had celebrated Christmas in a long time there hadn't been any need for him to celebrate it. He had seen Law looking at a polar bear teddy or plushie Harry couldn't tell the difference between them, Harry would be the first to admit that it was a cute teddy or plushie whichever one it was. Harry had also seen a snow leopard teddy as well, Harry was planning on getting both of them for Law.

Harry had seen a coat that he was going to get for Rosinante, there was also a pair of dark blue trousers that he had seen as well. Harry was well aware that Rosinante had very few clothes, he had been wearing whatever Harry had been able to buy him. Which admittedly wasn't much, something Harry felt awful about. Lengthening charms only lasted for so long, so it wasn't as if he could use it on his clothes and let Rosinante wear them.

“Good morning Harry, how are you?”

Harry turned and looked at the person that had spoken to him, it was Matthias the baker. Mathias was a tall man, not as tall as Rosinante but he was still taller than Harry. Dark brown hair framed a strong chiseled face, ice blue eyes were fixed on him. Harry felt slightly uncomfortable, Harry shifted from foot to foot. He wasn't sure what Mathias wanted, that was if Mathias wanted something from him.

“Mathias good morning, I'm doing well. How are you?”

Mathias smiled at Harry, white teeth gleaming in the midday sun.

“I am doing extremely well, thank you for asking. Although I do have a question for you. Would you be willing to join our with me later on today?”

Harry blinked several times as his brain struggled to comprehend what was going on, because in all honesty he never expected anyone to ask him out. Harry opened his mouth to reply but found that he wasn't able to form any words, instead he just nodded his head. Mathias gave Harry a blinding smile.

“Excellent, shall we meet up after we have both finished work. Let's say meet at the old church.”

Once again Harry just numbly nodded his head, to say that he was shocked was an understatement because Harry still didn't understand what was going on, why was Mathias asking him out? 

Harry watched as Mathias left a smile on his face and a spring in his step, Harry was stood for a minute before he realised what had happened. Harry clamped his hands over his mouth, a scream threatening to escape him. Things like this didn't happen to him, even when he lived in his own world he had never been asked out, it had been that had asked out Ginny. However he had been under a great amount of pressure at that time, he had thought that he liked Ginny like that. He never had time to explore his sexuality, even now he wasn't sure if he liked men or women. 

It would be a good experience however Harry, felt as if he was just using Mathias and that didn't sit well with him. But on the other hand how would he learn if he like male or female if he didn't experiment?

Harry wasn't sure and it wasn't like he could talk to anyone about this, Rosinante was busy with Law and Law? 

Law was studying everything he could get his hands on, while Harry had a rather large collection of books and he had read all of them. Harry had never expected Law to practically absorb every book Harry had, it was why Harry had begun buying a new book every day. An expensive habit however it was one that Harry was more than happy to fund, because it meant that Law was learning.

So this was something that he had to figure out for himself, there was also the strange fluttery feeling he got whenever he looked at Rosinante. Harry wasn't sure if he was coming down with something, he had double checked his medical books just to be on the safe side. So far it appeared that he had a clean bill of health, so why did he feel like that? Why was it only when he was near Rosinante?

Harry had questions but no one who he could ask, he didn't have any family and the only friend that he had was Rosinante and seeing as how the problem involved Rosinante, Harry wasn't going to ask him. Law was incredibly smart for his age but Harry didn't want to dumb his problems on the child, this was something that he had to sort out himself.

Harry walked back to the cottage in a daze, he could barely remember walking back to it. Harry knew that he would have to find some clothes to wear but what did someone wear on a date? Was there a dress code?

A sigh left Harry this was turning out to be more complicated than what he had originally thought, Harry sat in one of the wooden chairs he needed to sort this out.

“Harry-san, are you okay?”

Harry turned and looked at Law, Law was stood in the doorway looking at Harry with concern. In some ways it warmed his heart to know that Law felt concern for him, in others it made him feel awful because he was the adult and Law shouldn't be worrying over him.

“Law, you are looking well today. Where is Rosinante?”

Law scowled at Harry.

“You are dodging the question Harry-san, what is wrong?”

A wry smile tugged at Harry's lips.

“Nothing gets past you Law, it's nothing important. I'm just having a small dilemma.”

Law tilted his head to the left slightly, it was clear that he didn't fully believe Harry.

“A dilemma? Harry-san in all the time I have known you, you have never once had a dilemma.”

Harry gave a bitter laugh, Law looked startled at the sound.

“You are old enough to know these things I suppose, so I'm going to let you in on a little secret. In all my years alive I have never been asked out on a date once, I have only dated one person and that was because I was under pressure to do so. Now that someone has asked me out on a date, I am unsure about it. Do I go out on the date or not?”

Law climbed up onto the chair next to Harry, he looked at Harry with something strange in his eyes there was a frown tugging at his lips. Law was internally ranting, how was he supposed to get Cora-san and Harry-san together if people kept interfering. Law knew that he needed to up his game, if he wanted to get the two of them together. Law kept his face neutral as he asked.

“How come? Why did no one ask you out Harry-san? Even I know that you are a good person and we have only known each other for seven and a half months, three weeks and five days.”

Harry chuckled slightly, trust Law to be keeping track of how long they had known each other. While it was something that Law would do, it also caused Harry a small amount of worry because Law was obsessed with time. Maybe it was because he had suffered from Amber Lead, or maybe it was a much more happier reason. Law could be keeping track of how long they had spent together because he enjoyed spending time with Harry, so it was entirely possible that he was keeping track of time for that reason. Either way Harry would enjoy what time he could spend with Law and Rosinante.

While Harry was thinking Law was staring intently at the table and he was left wondering why, why had no one asked Harry-san out? How come Harry-san had such a low opinion if himself? Law knew that Harry-san was a private person and didn't like to burden others with his problems, which depending on how one looked at it was a good thing and a bad thing.

Being self sufficient and knowing that you can look after yourself was one thing, not knowing when you needed help was another. Which made Law think, Harry-san was not the sort of person to leave someone when they were in trouble. Nor was he the sort of person that would walk by someone if they needed help, Law felt rage bubble up in his chest as he thought things through properly. It was not painting a pretty picture and Law could think of one possible thing that could lead to it.

Betrayal.

Harry-san had been betrayed and it would explain some of Harry-san's behaviour, Law tightly clenched his hands under the table. Nails biting into the palm of his hand as questions ran through his mind, who had betrayed Harry-san? How bad was it? How many times had it happened?

Law wanted to get to the bottom of this, he would get the names of the people who had hurt Harry-san and make them pay. No one had any right hurting Harry-san like that, but seeing as they had done so?

Law was going to make them pay, they would pay with their blood, sweat, tears and eventually their lives, they wouldn't get away with this. He was going to destroy them and everyone else that was involved, he would make sure that it was all planned out. He wasn't going to leave anything to chance, there would be no escape for them. Besides now that he had a devil fruit he would need plenty of practice, if he wanted to be able to use it without any issue. Would you look at that?

He had a very big list of victims, er, volunteers. Yes, he meant volunteers. Law wondered if Cora-san would like to help him, Cora-san was very, very fond of Harry-san. Also Cora-san's devil fruit would make sure that no one would be able to hear the scream, Law wondered if he should try and preserve their hearts for Harry-san. It would be a rather gruesome but then again?

It would be a very unique gift, but how would he go about preserving their hearts? Law knew that he needed to find some way of doing it, preferably before he found the people who had betrayed Harry-san.

A hand was placed on his arm, Law felt himself being pulled out of his murderous thoughts. He looked at Harry-san who had a knowing look in his eyes.

“Don't Law, what has happened cannot be changed. Yes the betrayal hurt, seeing those that I had called family stab me in the back, hurt more than I was willing to admit. But if it hadn't have been for what they had done then I never would have met you and Rosinante, so for that I am grateful.”

Grey eyes turned steel like as Law looked at Harry.

“That doesn't make it right Harry-san, they should never have betrayed you in the first place.”

Law scowled, he hates it when Harry-san used reason and logic. That didn't mean that he wasn't going to go through with his plan, he was. He was going to have to be more careful about planning it, he didn't want Harry-san to try and stop him.

“Law there is nothing that can be done, trying to get revenge will not do any good. If anything it could make things worse.”

Law looked at Harry with a confused expression on his face.

“Harry-san, what do you mean?”

Law caught a glimpse of Rosinante standing in the hallway, a finger pressed to his lips. Harry put a hand on Law’s head, for once the young boy was not wearing his iconic hat.

“In truth? They think I'm dead.”

Law gaped at Harry, he couldn't help it. 

“What?”

Harry laughed at the look on Law's face. Harry stopped laughing after a minute and vegan explaining.

“They tried to kill me, it failed obviously. But the truth still remains the same, they think I'm dead. The funny thing about this whole thing? The best revenge is living, so long as I keep living my life? Then I'm the one getting revenge.”

To say Law was confused was an understatement, he didn't understand what Harry was saying. How was Harry still being I've getting revenge? It didn't make any sense at all, Harry smiled and ruffled Law's hair.

“When you are older you will understand, I'm not saying that because of your age. I'm saying it because you will understand it when your older.”

Law doubted it, if he didn't understand it now then he doubted that he would understand it when he was older but there was a small possibility that he would understand. Law risked a glance towards the hallway, Cora-san was still stood there. But there was something different about Cora-san, Law wondered if Cora-san understood what Harry-san was saying. Harry stood up and walked to the kitchen, Law watched Harry for a few moments before jumping down off the chair. Law began walking towards Cora-san the older man had yet to move, Law looked at Cora-san and noticed that he was staring at where Harry-san had been sitting. There was a strange look in his eyes, a frown was on Cora-san's face.

“Cora-san, are you okay?”

The quiet question almost snapped Rosinante out of his thoughts, Rosinante knew that Harry was speaking from experience. He wondered what had happened, he had seen the signs but hadn't thought anything of it. A small hand on his much larger one caused him to look down.

“Sorry Law, I was miles away.”

Grey eyes met brown, Rosinante idly wondered what was going through Law’s mind. Law was extremely sharp and learned things at a very fast pace, however just because he was a fast learner didn't mean he understood everything. Things like emotions Law couldn't understand, it wasn't as if Law didn't feel them, he did.

“Cora-san what are you going to do?”

Rosinante shrugged, he wasn't sure what he could do. It wasn't as if he could sabotage the date, that was more Doflamingo than him. Rosinante wasn't sure what he could do, he was about to lose his chance with Harry and there wasn't anything he could do about it. Rosinante looked at Law.

“Why don't we go out for a bit?”

Law looked at Rosinante and nodded his head, Law ran to the bedroom and grabbed his hat. Law placed the hat on his head, Law then made his way back to Rosinante. The first thing that Law noticed was the dark brown coat that Rosinante was wearing, it had been a gift off Harry. Once he was close enough Law grabbed hold of Rosinante's hand, the pair of them left the cottage.

Harry was having a semi decent time, Mathias was funny and smart but there was a downside. He wouldn't stop talking about himself, it was driving Harry crazy. He had tried to change the conversation a few times, eventually he had gave up. Another thing that Harry didn't like was the fact that Mathias was constantly touching him, a hand on the base of his back, on his arse. It didn't matter, while Harry didn't have an issue with physical contact, there was something about the way that Mathias was touching him that made him rather uncomfortable. Harry couldn't put his finger on the reason, but he did know that there was something off about it.

The pair of the had been walking through the old graveyard, while it wasn't romantic. It was peaceful and quiet, to Harry it was to quiet. Something was wrong, a hand clamped down on his wrist another hand went over his mouth.

“You are so beautiful, I couldn't believe my luck when you had said yes. For months I have tried to get you alone, but them God damn brat and moron kept stopping me.”

Harry felt his temper begin to fray, no one insulted Law and Rosinante!

Harry bit down on the palm of the hand that was covering his mouth, the coppery tang of blood filled his mouth.

“You little bitch!”

Harry managed to free his wrist, Harry spat onto the ground. While he didn't have an issue with blood, he didn't like the taste of it. Green eyes glowed as Harry snarled at Mathias.

“No one insults my family!”

Harty launched himself at the stunned man, Mathias didn't have time or chance to defend himself.

Rosinante and Law had been walking around the small village, while there wasn't much for them to do the pair of them were enjoying the walk. The pair of them were just about to head towards the old church when Mathias ran out from the trees, he was covered in leaves, dirt and blood.

“You are fucking crazy! Shit, move out of my way you fucking weirdos!”

Mathias looked at them before he squeaked and bolted, Rosinante and Law stood still as they heard someone stomping through the trees.

“You fucking arse! Get back here, you fucking scumbag. No one insults my family!”

Rosinante and Law were openly gaping at Harry, they had never seen him like this. They had heard him swear, they had seen him lose his temper. However they had never seen him so, murderous before. Rosinante wrapped his arms around Harry's waist as the smaller man stomped passed him, Mathias used the opportunity to run as if he had sea kings chasing him.

“Harry-san?”

Green eyes moved towards Law, Law flinched at the wild look in Harry-san's eyes. It didn't look human, Harry noticed the flinch that Law had tried to hide. Guilt filled him, he hadn't meant to frighten Law. Harry began fighting with his instincts that were screaming at him to kill the idiot that had insulted his family, Zeila were vicious when it came to their family. The fact that Mathias had insulted his family, had caused his instincts to go haywire.

“You can let go now sina, I'm not going to chase the idiot down.”

Rosinante looked down at Harry and noticed that his eyes were closed, Law watched as Cora-san slowly removed his arms from Harry-san's waist. Law took an unsure step forwards, there was something different about Harry-san.

Harry smoothed down his kimono, he was already fighting with his instincts he wasn't going to look like he had been dragged through a bush backwards. 

“Sina?”

The question caused Law to look at Cora-san, there was a blush on Cora-san's face. Law fought back a smirk Cora-san was in love with Harry-san, which wasn't a bad thing. If anything Law was thrilled, he had known that Cora-san liked Harry-san but he hadn't known how much Cora-san had liked Harry-san. He had already decided that he was going to get the two of them together, all of his plans had been foiled one way or another. An idea began forming in Law's mind, it could work. Law decided that he was willing to give it a shot, it was better than nothing.

“Harry-san why did you call Cora-san, sina?”

This time it was Harry that blushed, Law was shocked to see such a reaction. He had never seen Harry-san blush before, Law felt positively gleeful at this new development.

“Ah, well Law calls you Cora-san and calling you Rosi, doesn't seem to fit you. Sina is from your name as well, I can stop calling you it if you want.”

Rosinante began shaking his head at a rapid speed.

“No, no! I like it, I really do!”

Harry looked at Rosinante, his eyes were still glowing but there was a softness to them. Rosinante stared at Harry there was strange something in his eyes, Harry felt the fluttery again. What was it?

“Your date didn't go well then Harry-san?”

Harry scowled and glared at the trees, it was as if Harry was blaming the trees for the whole issue. Rosinante snickered at the look on Harry's face, Law wasn't faring much better. Harry began muttering under his breath.

“No it didn't, go well. Moronic scumbag.”

The dark look on Harry's face didn't go away, if anything it got worse. Law walked forwards and hugged Harry's legs, while Harry didn't look as vicious it didn't completely remove the oppressive aura around him. Harry placed a hand on Law's hat, his instincts were slowly calming down. However they were still close to the surface and Harry knew that he could be set off again, something he was trying to avoid.

“What happened?”

Rosinante was looking at Harry, his eyes moved towards Law. Law looked comfortable there was even a smile on his face, Rosinante wanted to keep this for himself. He had been selfish with Law and he wanted to be selfish again, he wanted to keep Harry for himself. Naturally he would share with Law, Law needed a mother after all. That was if Harry would agree to it, Rosinante doubted that Harry would say no. Harry loved Law like his own child, but there was still the issue of how Harry felt about him.

Rosinante wanted to sigh, he didn't know where he stood. That wasn't his major concern at the moment, he was still feeling jealous and possessive. He and Doflamingo maybe different in life choices, but they both shared the same blood, they were both Donquixote.

Who were known to be possessive little bastards when it came to what was theirs. Harry was Rosinante's, he just didn't know it yet and Rosinante wasn't going to let him get away. Not after he had nearly lost him, Rosinante wasn't going to risk losing Harry a second time. He wasn't going to sit around and do nothing, doing nothing had landed him in this position in the first place.

He was going to claim Harry and show the rest of the world just, who Harry belonged to. Harry could say no and if that was the case?

Then Rosinante would respect his answer and back off, and if Harry agreed?

Then Rosinante was going to show Harry just what it meant to have a Donquixote as a lover.

Rosinante looked at Harry who was talking to Law, Rosinante wasn't going to eavesdrop on what they were talking about. That didn't mean that missed the dark look that crossed Law’s face, Rosinante continued to give them their privacy. Despite how curious he was, he wasn't going to pry besides he could just ask Law later on. 

Right now he was going to enjoy spending time with them both, Rosinante wasn't sure if they would get another chance.

Rosinante wasn't sure why, but he had the feeling that the peace wouldn't last. Rosinante looked up at the sky, even though it was clear and he had a wonderful view of the stars and moon. Rosinante knew that there was a storm coming and they would be at the centre of it, not that it really mattered. Rosinante looked at Harry who was on the middle of picking Law up off the ground, Rosinante knew that he would do all in his power to make sure that his family would survive.

Even if he had to go to his brother and get help, even if he had to get down on his hands and knees and beg. If he had to go to his father and plead for help, then he would do that as well.

He wasn't going to allow anyone to separate them, Sengoku had the marines and Garp, Doflamingo had his family. Rosinante had Law and Harry, even though Sengoku was his adoptive father and Doflamingo was his brother he didn't know where he stood with either of them.

There was the issue of him being declared dead, however that was a problem that could be easily solved. Rosinante pulled a cigarette out of the packet, that would be the very last resort.

For now Rosinante was content watching Harry swing Law around, the pair of them laughing.

It was night time by the time the three of them got back to the cottage, Law was sound asleep and was being carried by Harry. Harry had tucked Law into his coat, Rosinante was walking calmly behind them. For once Rosinante hadn't tripped once nor had he set anything alight, which was miracle in itself. Rosinante rummaged around in his trouser pockets trying to find the keys, Harry looked down and smiled at Law. Law looked so peaceful wrapped up in his coat, Harry wished that Law would stay this size forever. However Harry knew that it wasn't possible, that Law would grow up and he wouldn't be able to stop it.

“Got them.”

Rosinante held up the keys and looked proud of his accomplishment, Harry held Law closer to his body as Rosinante opened the door for them. Rosinante walked into the cottage first and Harry quickly followed him, once Harry was inside Rosinante closed the door and locked it. Not bothering to remove his coat or his shoes Harry began the journey to the bedroom, while Law had been sleeping in the main bedroom with Rosinante, Harry had the feeling that it would be better if Law slept in the other bedroom.

“Here, let me get him.”

Harry almost jumped at the sound of Rosinante's voice, for someone so tall Rosinante was silent when he moved. Harry wondered if there was a trick to it or if Rosinante had a devil fruit ability, it wouldn't bother Harry either way. Harry watched as Rosinante held Law like he was the most precious thing in the entire world, Harry felt like he was intruding on a private moment. Harry very quickly left the bedroom, he wasn't going to intrude on such a private moment any longer.

Harry took off his coat and wandered to the kitchen, he was going to have a hot chocolate. After the night he had, Harry was going to spoil himself a little. Harry had never thought that Mathias could be such an insensitive arse, not only was he arrogant, he also believed that he was entitled to everything. Harry included.

While the date had been a major disappointment, Harry had learned something from the date. He was attracted to men, while it was slightly shocking and a little unnerving. It also explained why Harry couldn't go further than hand holding with Ginny, he couldn't even kiss her without feeling sick afterwards. For Harry that was one mystery solved, now he just needed to figure out why he kept getting the fluttery feeling whenever he looked or spoke to Rosinante.

Harry's eyes widened, he was attracted to Rosinante. He knew that he loved Rosinante but he didn't know if it was familiar love it the romantic version of it, Harry sighed and rested his head on the table.

“Out of the frying pan and into the fire.”

Harry closed his eyes and tried to wrap his head around this new development, Harry didn't mind the fact that he found Rosinante attractive. Rosinante was a wonderful person there was no denying that, Rosinate had a heart of gold and while he was far taller than the average person that didn't make him any less attractive to Harry. There was a silent strength to Rosinante then there was Rosinante's voice, whenever Rosinante spoke Harry got shivers down his spine.

Not in the bad way, if anything it was pleasant. Rosinante's voice reminded Harry of velvet, Harry felt his cheeks heat up thinking about all of Rosinante's good qualities was causing him some problems. Harry took a deep breath and tried to get his arousal under control, the last thing he wanted was for Rosinante to find him sitting at the table with a hard on.

“Harry?”

Harry looked at Rosinante and went to respond when an explosion sent them both flying, Rosinante hit the floor first and Harry landed on the floor with a loud 'thud’ the two men slowly got to their feet. Without thinking the pair of them rushed to the room where Law was sleeping. Rosinante reached the room first and quickly picked Law up, a relieved smile spread over Rosinante's face. Law was unharmed.

“Sina! We need to go, now!”

Making sure that he a good grip on Law, Rosinante began running through the burning rubble. Harry was already outside, he had two bags in his hands.

“Thank the seas, your both safe. We need to leave, follow me.”

Harry took off running and Rosinante began following him, Law's eyes opened. Rosinante resisted the urge to look down, so long as Law didn't move he would be safe. Rosinante wasn't going to let Law fall, Rosinante weaved through the trees, Harry was a fair distance ahead of them.

“Cora-san, what's going on?”

Rosinante jumped over a fallen tree, fire raged all around them, smoke filled the air and Rosinante struggled to breath properly. Despite his trouble breathing he still answered Law's question.

“Law, try not to move. I won't be able to catch you if you fall, as for what is going on? I don't.know.”

Rosinante kept up the harsh pace, he could feel the flames licking at his skin. Sweat dropped off, his hair was stuck to his face.

“There it is!”

The exclamation caused Rosinante to look towards Harry, the other man was running towards s ship. Relief filled Rosinante, they were going to make it. Using the last of his strength Rosinante made a mad dash towards the ship, Harry had already climbed aboard of it. Rosinante had just made it to the ship, when an explosion caused the ship to rock. On the deck of the ship, there was the bags that Harry had been carrying.

“Hold on, this is going to be a tough one.”

Rosinante kept a tight grip on Law, Law wriggled slightly as Rosinante's grip got tighter. Despite the tight grip it didn't stop him from looking around, one of the first things that Law noticed was the ship was made out of Adams wood. Adams wood was a very different colour than regular wood, it was also a lot more durable. The second thing was there was no jolly Roger either, just what was Harry-san?

Law didn't have anymore time to ponder what Harry-san was, as a wave hit the starboard side of the ship, the deck of the ship was soaking. Rosinante didn't even pay attention to his now soaking feet, right now it wasn't important. Harry spun the wheel in a anticlockwise direction, another wave hit the ship again. This one was much larger than the last one, Law winced as the grip became painful. Harry saw something in the distance as he shouted.

“Brace!”

Rosinante grabbed hold of a railing as the ship swerved, a smoking ember landed on the mainsail. Law looked up at the sail and noticed that the sail was now smoking, Harry must have noticed as well because all of a sudden he was calling out to Rosinante.

“Rosinante take the wheel, I need to put that fire out.”

Law was put onto the ground, Rosinate grabbed a rope and tied Law to a railing. With that over and done with Rosinante grabbed wheel, Harry was about halfway up the mast. Law watched on horror as Harry-san slipped, his heart jumped into his throat as he watched Harry-san struggle to grab hold of something.

Law watched in mute horror as Harry-san began to fall, Law opened his mouth a scream bubbled out of him. 

“HARRY-SAN!”

Time froze, one second Harry had been falling the next there was a crack that sounded like thunder, tears began falling from Law's eyes. He couldn't stop crying, what had happened?

“Law, look at the top of the mast!”

Law looked up, Law's eyes widened as he looked at the figure at stood at the top of the mast, black hair billowing around him. To Law it looked like a halo, a black one, it looked slightly demonic in appearance. Even though he was tied to a railing and was stuck on the deck, Law could see the glow that was coming from Harry-san. Suddenly Harry raised his arms, a strange green glow began to emanate from Harry. Rosinante couldn't keep the shock off his face, his jaw dropped them the floor when the ship began to lift out of the sea. 

Nothing happened for a moment until the glow increased, one minute they were gently floating above the sea. The next they were flying through the air, far above the sea and land. Rosinante looked over the side of the ship, all he could see was white fluffy clouds. It was surreal, he couldn't believe what was happening.

Law was rooted to the spot, while he wanted to see what was going on. He couldn't get his body to respond, his mind was going a mile a minute. What had happened? How had they gone from one place to another?

This defied all forms of logic and physics, no matter how he looked at it Law couldn't figure out how this was happening. As someone who relied on logic and science to explain things, Law couldn't comprehend what was going on. Law looked up and gaped at Harry, the whole of Harry’s body was glowing a emerald green colour. To Law it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

“Law look, the clouds look like white cotton candy.”

At the sound of Cora-san’s voice Law moved and looked at the clouds, a smile formed on Law's lips. He could understand what Cora-san meant, the clouds did look like white cotton candy.

“Beautiful isn't it?”

The two of them.both turned around and looked at Harry, Harry was still glowing but it wasn't as brightly. Law still thought that Harry was the most stunning and beautiful thing he had ever seen, and no matter what anyone said Law wasn't going to change his mind.

“Just who are you?”

The harsh question from Rosinante caused Harry to flinch then sigh, he hadn't wanted them to find out like this, never like this.

“I am the one that is hunted by the world, I am the one that is chased. I am the one that everyone wants to capture and keep in a cage, despite what I want.”

Law and Rosinante looked stunned at Harry's confession, the sad look in his eyes was heartbreaking. Harry looked out towards the floating clouds as he whispered.

“Who am I? I am the one that they call Life hands, Angel of life, healing hands I am the one that everyone wants. Marines, pirates, it doesn't matter they all hunt me.”

Rosinante flinched, he remembered the rants that Sengoku would do, whenever they were unable to capture the so called Angel of life. Even Doflamingo had tried to capture them as well, he failed as well. Rosinante wanted to laugh at the irony, the one person everyone had tried to capture had been in front of them all the whole time.

Law looked at Harry, he didn't like the look on Harry's face. He was used to seeing a smile on Harry's face, Law hated the fact that Harry looked ready for rejection, Law hated it. Harry shouldn't look like that ever, he should always be smiling. Law hated the world, he hated the fact that it was people, that had caused Harry to have such a dejected look on his face. Law finally broke the silence by speaking.

“That was why you were able to save Cora-san, however you are still Harry-san to me. Nothing will change that.”

Harry knelt down and looked at Law, there was nothing but sincerity in his eyes. Harry relaxed minutely, Rosinante was still an unknown at the moment. Harry didn't know which way Rosinante was going to go, and being brutally honest with himself, Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

Either way, it was going to change everything for the two men.

Rosinante was in torn in two, this was a person that had caused his father so much stress and trouble. A small part of him wanted to get revenge on Harry, for everything that had happened to Sengoku. Rosinante had seen his father spend nights, wide awake and doing nothing but paperwork because of Harry. He had seen the dark circles, under his father's eyes from all the sleepless nights he had suffered from.

But the far more larger and the more logical part of him, told him that Sengoku was the one that had been chasing Harry. That it had been his father that had chased Harry through the four blues, new world and the grand line, that had caused the other man to run and hide. Never staying in one place for more than a few weeks at the most, Rosinante felt shame over his father's actions, he doubted that an apology would fix any of the damage done to Harry.

All Harry knew was running and hiding, Rosinante doubted that Harry knew anything else but hose two things. Despite loving his father, Rosinante was able to admit that this time his father had been wrong. When Rosinante spoke to Harry, he made sure to keep his voice soft. It was as if he was speaking to a frightened animal, Rosinante didn't like to compare Harry to an animal but it didn't change the fact that Harry looked ready to run at any given minute. Rosinante made sure to keep eye contact with Harry as he spoke.

“Angel of life, sea king, tyrant. It doesn't matter not to me, to me you are Harry. A kind man, a loving man and someone with a large heart.”

Rosinante ended up with a sobbing Harry in his arms, Rosinante wrapped his arms around Harry and just held him. Law was trying to undo the knot in the rope, he wanted to hug Harry as well but he couldn't because of the knot that Rosinante had tied in the rope.

A moment later Law was very glad that he wasn't able to get the knot undone, Cora-san and Harry-san were kissing. Law tilted his head to the side, no they weren't kissing Cora-san was trying to eat Harry-san's face. Ew.

Law decided to voice his thoughts, because really he was still stood here watching them and it was still ew. No matter what anyone said, Law hoped that his thoughts about this didn't change when he got older. But that wasn't the important thing, the most important thing was to stop Cora-san from eating Harry-san's face.

“That is disgusting.”

The two of them pulled apart in shock, Rosinante looked at Law with shock on his face. Harry's face was bright red with embarrassment, he tried to hide his face in Rosinante's coat. It didn't quite work out like he had planned as Law began laughing at him. Rosinante wrapped his arms around Harry it was as if he was trying to shield him.

“Law.”

Rosinante didn't raise his voice, nor did he change the tone of his voice. Even though his voice didn't change Law still got the message, Law looked at Harry and could see that Harry was incredibly embarrassed.

“It's fine sina, I know Law doesn't mean anything by it.”

Rosinante sighed and pulled Harry closer.

“You are spoiling him.”

Rosinante looked at Law who was trying to use his best innocent expression, however Rosinante was not fooled in the slightest. He knew Law well enough, to see the hidden mischief in his eyes.

“Sina, leave Law alone. Law stop tormenting sina.”

Law stuck his middle finger up at Rosinante, Rosinante was torn between letting go of Harry and keeping hold of him. In the end Rosinante didn't have to make a choice as Harry turned around in his arms, unfortunately for Rosinante, Law had lowered his middle finger.

“Let's get the rope off you.”

Harry left Rosinante's arms, it was strange because he felt safe in them. Harry had never felt safe in his life, so it was very strange for him to feel safe. Harry knelt down on the wooden deck and began undoing the knot in the rope, after a few minutes Harry was frowning.

“Sina, just how tight did you tie this?”

Rosinante shrugged his shoulders and began rummaging around in his pockets to find his cigarettes, he knew he had a packet somewhere and a lighter with the packet or so he hoped.

“Cora-san?”

Rosinante looked at the two of them, Law was glaring at him while Harry wore a mixed expression on his face, fondness and amusement. Rosinante couldn't figure out why there was amusement on Harry's face, Rosinante smiled in triumph when he found the packet of cigarettes.

“Cora-san you will set yourself on fire again.”

Harry began laughing, he held his side's as Law and Rosinante began to bicker with each other. Rosinante began undoing the knots in the rope, Rosinante frowned just how tight had he tied these?

“Cora-san, can you get the knots out.”

Rosinante gave a nervous laugh and fought the urge to rub the back of his neck.

“Of course I can.”

The disbelieving look that he got off Law caused Rosinante to become embarrassed, he didn't know how Law was able to do it.

“Here, let me help.”

Harry knelt down and began helping Rosinante undo the knots in the rope, Law glaring at Rosinante the entire time. The knots slowly came undone even though there was two of them working on the knots, which spoke volumes of how tight Rosinante had tied them. Law yawned he was still tired, even though he had been asleep for a hour already, today had been exhausting for him.

“Let's get him to bed.”

Rosinante nodded his head.

“Yeah, come on Law.”

Rosinante picked up the now free Law and began walking down the stairs, Harry smiles and jumped over the railing. He stood in front of Rosinante and shook his head at the sight that Rosinante made, Law was tucked into Rosinante's coat, Rosinante had his arms wrapped around Law in a protective embrace.

“This way.”

Harry gestured for Rosinante to follow him, Rosinante began to follow Harry. Harry walked down the hallway until he came to a door, he pushed it open and walked into the room. Rosinante looked around the room in shock, he couldn't believe it.

“I designed it with Law in mind, I thought it could be his place.”

Harry rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, a red tint to his cheeks.

“It's wonderful, I'm sure Law will love it.”

Rosinante saw the shock and disbelief on Harry's face, had Harry really believed that they would have left him, that they would have walked away. Rosinante had made a choice and he wasn't going to change it, not now and not ever. Rosinante placed Law onto the bed and began pulling his coat, shoes and socks off, Rosinante grabbed hold of Law's hat and placed it onto the bedside table. Once he was certain that Law was comfortable and tucked into bed, Rosinante grabbed hold of Harry’s hand and dragged him out of Law's bedroom.

“We need to talk.”

Harry swallowed, that didn't sound good at all, Harry nodded his head and gestured to a door on the far right.

“That's my room, we can talk there but still be close enough if Law needs you.”

Rosinante wanted to scowl, Harry was important to Law as well. The emerald eyed man must know that by now, but then again, with the revelations that had been going on it wasn't a shock that Harry thought he was going to be tossed out of their lives. Rosinante wasn't going to do that, yes it had been more than a little shocking and he was slightly confused about his feelings.

Yes he loved Harry, there was no denying that but this man, this being had the entire world after him. Rosinante doubted that he would be able to keep him safe, Law was still young as well and Rosinante had already failed Law once. He wasn't going to risk failing Law again, he couldn't, no, he wouldn't fail Law a second time. That didn't mean that he wasn't going to try, he was. He would do his best to protect both of them, no matter what.

“You are part of our family as well.”

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

“I wasn't sure if you would still feel that way, you know the truth now.”

Rosinante clenched his hands into fists and stalked forwards, every step he took forwards, Harry took one backwards. Suddenly Harry had his back pressed against the wall and he couldn't move because Rosinante was using his arms and his height to keep Harry pinned to the wall, Rosinante looked down at Harry and had the urge to kiss those plump red lips. 

All of his life, he had done what other people had wanted. He had been selfish with Law and now he wanted to be selfish again, he wanted Harry, he needed him. Rosinante wasn't going to key Harry get away, slowly Rosinante bent down.

Harry gasped as lips covered his own, this was nothing like kissing Ginny. It felt different, Harry moaned as a large strong hand found its way under his shirt, he could hear his heart thundering away in his ribcage.

Harry reluctantly pulled himself away from Rosinante, he was panting and there was a strange gleam in Rosinante's eyes. For some reason he didn't feel scared, if anything he felt the opposite, he felt excited.

“I'm going to claim you, put my mark in your body. Show everyone who you belong to, if you don't want this then leave, because if you stay I won't be able to hold back.”

Harry couldn't stop the shiver than ran down his spine and the animalistic quality to Rosinante's voice had caused his blood to begin boiling, Rosinante looked and sounded like a predator. One that had locked their sights onto their prey, in this case?

Rosinate was the predator and Harry was the prey.

Rosinante waited for Harry to answer either verbally or nonverbally, he wasn't going to force himself on Harry. He wasn't that type of person, for a minute or two nothing was heard but breathing. 

Harry hadn't moved and Rosinante now had his answer. One thing they both knew for certain, there was no going back from this. Not that either of them wanted to.

The air was charged with tension, Harry wondered what Rosinante would do. He wanted this, he couldn't deny the attraction or his feelings, he loved Rosinante. There was no changing that and even if there was?

Harry still wouldn't do it.

He found himself pressed up against the wall once again strong hand pinning him in place, a moan escaped him as Rosinante began to kiss and nibble his neck. Teeth grazed against a sensitive spot and Harry arched his back, his hands had somehow found their way to Rosinante's shoulders, fingers dug into fabric as Rosinante continued his assault on Harry's neck.

Rosinante was enjoying every reaction that Harry had, the way he gasped, moaned and tilted his head to the side. Rosinante was making sure that he caught everything, a blush began to form on Harry's cheeks.

“S-Sina.”

Rosinante shuddered, the breathlessness to Harry's voice caused something primal to roar in approval. Rosinante leaned down and deliberately nibbled on Harry's neck, the wanton moan that Harry let out was more than enough.

“Yes Harry? Is something wrong?”

Stringing words into a sentence was taking more willpower and strength than he had at the moment, Rosinante wanted nothing more than to throw Harry down on the bed and claim him now. 

But he wasn't going to, he had as going to do it right. Rosinante wrapped his arms around Harry and lifted Harry up, Harry immediately wraps his arms around Rosinante's neck, he knew that Rosinante wouldn't drop him on purpose but there was no denying that Rosinante was clumsy. Rosinante walked to the bed and dropped Harry onto the bed Rosinante watched as Harry landed on the bed with a bounce, Harry tried to glare at Rosinante but failed. He looked more like a kitten trying to scare a bigger predator, it was greatly amusing.

Rosinante rummaged around in his trousers pockets, he knew that he put some lube in them, after a minute of trying to find the lube Rosinante eventually found it. Rosinante removed the lube from his trouser pocket. He had planned on ripping off Harry's dark trousers and underwear in one go, but he doubted that Harry would appreciate it. 

Rosinante looked at Harry, Harry was panting and there was a thin layer of sweat covering him. Pupils were blown wide, Rosinante could barely see any of the stunning green iris. He leaned down and claimed Harry's lips, running his tongue against Harry's bottom lip. Harry opened his mouth and granted Rosinante permission, Rosinante began mapping out every part of of Harry's mouth. Strangely enough Harry tasted of apples, not that Rosinante minded. It was very pleasant, Rosinante knew that he could get addicted to the taste.

Harry suddenly found himself without clothes, he didn't know how and when Rosinante had gotten his clothes off, he hadn't seen the other man move but then again. Rosinante was doing a very good job at distracting him Harry whined and calloused hands ran down his chest, tongue joined the hands that were roaming around his chest. Teeth grazed his nipple, Harry moaned and tried to stifle it by placing his hand over his mouth.

His hand was ripped away from his mouth, Harry glanced up and caught sight of burning brown eyes.

“Don't do that, I want to hear you.”

Harry gave a shaky nod of his head, when Rosinante spoke in that tone of voice Harry found that he didn't want to deny Rosinante.

“Good.”

Rosinante squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers and then he begins to prepare Harry, he wanted to make sure that he didn't hurt Harry. Rosinante knew that Harry was going to have a fair bit of trouble walking the next day, he wasn't going to add more to it he wasn't what one would class as small, he had always been a tall person so it made sense that everything was larger than a normal person. Rosinante scissored his fingers and enjoyed the wanton moan that Harry released, Rosinante loved every reaction.

He knew that he could quite easily get addicted to the way Harry moaned, the way he tilted his head and bit his bottom lip. 

Rosinante grinned when he found what he was looking for and he knew that he had found it when Harry arched his back and almost screamed, hands clenched in the duvet.   
Harry whined when Rosinante pressed his fingers against the small bundle, Rosinante groaned when Harry clenched around his fingers. He wanted nothing more than to be inside Harry now, but Rosinante wasn't going to rush. Harry wasn't prepared properly, Rosinante had taken a lot of risks in his life but this was one he wasn't going to take.

“Feels good doesn't it?” Rosinante teased and got a pitiful whimper as an answer. A devious grin stretched on Rosinante's face as he looked at Harry. There was no green in his eyes, a thin layer of sweat covered his body, his bottom lip was red and badly abused. 

Rosinante continued to play with Harry's body, it was as if he was a pianist playing a piano. Twisting his fingers he pressed hard against Harry's prostate and began massaging it with his fingertips, he gave an impatient groan but he knew that in the end it would be worth it.

Harry mewled as Rosinante continued to press against the small bundle inside of him, he gasped and arched his back.

“Please, please,” Harry begged.

Rosinante stopped for a moment, he was having trouble holding back. “Shhh, one minute and you will get something better,” he reassured his desperate lover.

Rosinante was beginning to become impatient, he was hard and leaking and he hadn't even gotten out of his own trousers yet. But seeing Harry like this was worth it, Rosinante removed his fingers from Harry and enjoyed the disappointed whine. Rosinante made quick work of his trousers and underwear, his attention never left Harry. 

Rosinante grabbed the discarded lube and squeezed some onto his hand, before smearing it all over his aching length. Rosinante reach over and grabbed a pillow and slid it under Harry’s hips, he had thought about placing Harry’s leg on his shoulder but that was for later. Right now, he just wanted to be inside of Harry.

“Sina, if you don't fuck me now. We are going to have a problem.” Harry snapped, although there was amusement mixing with the hunger in his eyes.

Rosinante grinned, his eyes twinkled as he looked down at Harry. “My apologies, clearly I have been neglecting you if you can speak.”

Harry went to retort but his voice got stuck in his throat as Rosinante chose that moment to enter him, his back arched, arms moved to grab hold of something, anything. Legs wrapped around Rosinante's waist, Harry was drowning in pleasure.

Rosinante groaned as the tight, wet channel clenched around him. Harry felt perfect around him, nails dug into his shoulders and he felt the legs wrapped around his waist tighten.

“So, perfect,” Rosinante praised as he slowly bottomed out, Harry clenched and unclenched around him. Rosinante held still for a moment or two, then he pulled all the way out and paused for just a moment longer before thrusting back in.

The way Harry tilted his head back, choked on a scream, it made Rosinante want him more and he set a punishing rhythm after moving Harry’s leg up to Rosinante’s shoulder. Harry’s nails dragged along the soft flesh of Rosinante’s back, breathless moans were the only thing to be heard in the room.

A vicious thrust aimed at his prostate was the only thing he needed, his vision turned white. Rosinante moaned when Harry clenched impossibly tight around him, Rosinante was able to manage one more thrust before he found his release.

Panting filled the room, brown eyes met green. Rosinante eventually calmed his heart down, he looked at Harry that was still trying to catch his breath. 

“I love you.”

Harry turned his head and looked at Rosinante a tired smile tugging at his lips. “Love you to,” he whispered softly.

Rosinante gathered Harry into his arms, Harry placed his head against Rosinante's neck, took a deep breath, and enjoyed the closeness. Harry closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, Rosinante looked down at Harry as his smile grew until his cheeks almost ached with it.

For the first time in his life he felt whole, complete. Rosinante closed his eyes and followed Harry to sleep.

Neither of them knew what the future would bring, but that was fine. They had each other now, and they had Law as well. They were family and that was what mattered the most.


End file.
